7 Days Under The Moon
by Riyuki18
Summary: Sakura dan Sasuke akan segera menikah, tapi Sakura terlihat masih ragu. Sakura mengirimkan surat kepada Sai dan mereka berjanji untuk bertemu! Sasuke mengetahui janji rahasia mereka! Update chapter 8.
1. Chapter 1

Author : Halo, halo ketemu lagi sama author gendeng! Ah, ini fic pertama saia yang tidak menggunakan Akatsuki! Pengennya sih bikin cerita pake akatsuki, tapi akatsuki-nya kasian kalau saia nistakan terus-menerus.

Akatsuki : *Sembah sujud berjamaah*.

Author : Kali ini saia bikin cerita diluar member akatsuki...Author hanya mencoba menggunakan tokoh naruto yang lain, semoga berkenan dan maaf kalau banyak typos dimana-mana. Enjoy this chapter.

Warning : T rated.

Pairing : -Bingung, belum diputuskan-.

Disclaimer : They're belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**7 Days Under The Moon**

**Chapter 1**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**-Opening-**

"Kebakaran…Kebakaran!" teriak orang-orang melihat salah satu rumah warga yang terbakar. Api berkobar sangat besar.

"Cepat padamkan!" teriak sebagian warga.

"Panggil pemadam kebakaran, cepat!" teriak warga lainnya dengan panik.

.

20 menit kemudian pemadam kebakaran tiba di lokasi, dan mulai menyiramkan air ke rumah yang terbakar itu. Salah satu petugas masuk ke dalam rumah untuk mengecek.

"Hey, aku menemukan anak kecil disini!" teriak petugas pemadam kebakaran itu begitu mendapati ada sosok anak kecil yang gemetar ketakutan bersembunyi di bawah meja makan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, kid?" tanya petugas lain yang ikut datang menghampiri.

"Cepat keluar, rumah ini akan segera ambruk!" teriak petugas yang berada di depan.

"Ayo kita pergi dari sini!" petugas itu membawa anak kecil tersebut keluar dari sana.

Benar saja rumah itu hancur begitu mereka keluar, setidaknya mereka semua selamat, tidak tertimbun reruntuhan rumah tersebut.

"Hey, cepat panggil petugas medis untuk merawat keadaan anak ini!" kata petugas tersebut sambil mendudukkan anak tadi di bawah salah satu pohon besar.

"Bagaimana keadaan dua orang lainnya?"

"Kasihan sekali, tampaknya kedua orang itu tak selamat".

"Kelihatannya kedua orang itu merupakan orang tua anak itu" salah seorang tetangga mejelaskan identitas kedua jenazah yang hangus terbakar.

"Ayah! Ibu!" jerit anak itu secara mendadak dan berlari ke arah kedua jenazah yang hendak dimasukkan.

"Hey, jangan lihat!" salah satu petugas berusaha menahan sang anak dan menggendongnya.

"Lepaskan aku! AYAH! IBU!" anak itu berusaha meronta dari gendongan sang petugas, tapi tak berhasil.

"Hey, lepaskan anak itu" kata seorang pria yang memakai kimono berwarna hijau tua.

"Oh, tuan Fugaku…Maaf." Kata sang petugas sambil membungkuk memberi hormat kepada pria yang bernama Fugaku tersebut.

"Jangan bawa orang tua ku!" anak kecil berkulit pucat itu menangis terisak ketika melihat jenazah kedua orang tuanya dimasukkan ke dalam mobil _ambulance_.

"Kasihan sekali anak itu".

"Sekarang dia jadi yatim-piatu".

"Kasihan sekali, padahal masih kecil".

Begitulah para tetangga disekelilingnya mulai berbisik-bisik, mereka semua merasa kasihan pada anak tersebut.

"Kalian berhenti berbicara seperti itu! Kalau kalian kasihan pada anak ini, jangan hanya bicara tapi lakukan sesuatu untuk menolongnya!" kata pria bernama Fugaku itu dengan tegas, membuat orang-orang tersebut diam sambil menundukkan kepala.

"Namamu siapa?" orang yang bernama Fugaku itu mendekati anak tersebut.

"Aku…Namaku Sai…" jawab anak tersebut yang bernama Sai.

"Berapa umurmu?"

"Umurku…Tu-tujuh tahun…".

"Sai, maukah kau ikut denganku?" tanya Fugaku sambil tersenyum ramah, untuk mencairkan suasana.

"A…Aku...Aku mau tuan!" jawab Sai lantang, tangisnya mulai berhenti.

"Baiklah Sai, nama saya adalah Fugaku Uchiha, kau bisa tinggal bersamaku" kata Fugaku yang akhirnya membawa Sai pulang bersamanya.

* * *

Di kediaman Uchiha…

"Perkenalkan nama saya Sai…" kata Sai tampak sedikit tegang dan takut.

"Mulai sekarang, Sai akan menjadi bagian dari keluarga kita". Kata Fugaku memberi penjelasan kehadiran Sai.

"Maksduanya apa ayah?" tanya seorang anak berkulit putih dengan tatapan mata tajam, kelihatannya anak itu umurnya tidak jauh beda dari Sai.

"Ayah mengangkatnya menjadi anak ayah, mulai sekarang dia bagian dari Uchiha juga, ayah sudah memberikan nama Uchiha kepadanya, jadi kau ada teman bermain".

"Artinya aku punya adik lagi?" kata seorang anak berambut panjang yang umurnya mungkin sekitar tiga atau empat tahun di atas Sai.

"Iya, ayah harap kalian semua bisa menerima Sai dengan baik". Kata Fugaku dan menepuk pelan kepala Sai. "Nah Sai, tugasmu disini adalah menjaga Sasuke, kau mengerti?" sambung Fugaku lagi sambil memegang bahu kecil milik Sai.

"Ba-baik tuan Fugaku! Aku akan menjaga tuan muda Sasuke!" jawab Sai terlihat semangat, baguslah dia mulai melupakan tragedy yang baru saja dia alami beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Shizune!" panggil Fugaku kepada seorang wanita yang memakai kimono hitam dengan rambut pendek yang juga berwarna hitam.

"Ya, tuan Fugaku?" balas Shizune dengan sigap.

"Cepat siapkan kamar untuk Sai".

"Baik, tuan!" dengan cepat Shizune langsung bergegas meninggalkan ruangan.

"Sai, untuk sementara kau bisa tidur di kamar Sasuke. Sasuke antar Sai ke kamar mu".

"Ayo Sai, kita ke kamarku!" Sasuke dengan bersemangat menarik Sai.

~o0o~

.

"Nah, ini kamarku! Kamu bisa meminjam baju tidurku juga!" Sasuke mengeluarkan beberapa baju tidur miliknya.

"Te-terima kasih tuan muda Sasuke" jawab Sai malu-malu.

"Mulai sekarang kita berteman ya! Dan Sai, jangan sungkan padaku, panggil namaku saja, kamu mengerti?" .

"Iya tuan muda Sasuke".

"Hei, tadi aku bilang apa? Panggil namaku saja!" Sasuke pura-pura merajuk sambil mengembungkan kedua pipinya.

"Ah, iya…Sa-sasuke!" jawab Sai sambil tersenyum.

"Nah, gitu dong! Ayo kita tidur, sudah malam! Kalau ketahuan ayah, kita bisa kena marah!" kata Sasuke langsung menarik Sai ke atas tempat tidur dan menarik selimut.

"Selamat malam Sai!".

"Selamat malam juga…Sasuke".

Keduanya terlelap ke dalam mimpi masing-masing.

* * *

14 tahun kemudian...

.

.

"Baiklah akan ku urus nanti!" terlihat sosok pemuda tengah menyeruput kopi manisnya sambil membaca lembaran dokumen yang tertumpuk di atas meja kerjanya, baru saja dia menutup telponnya, mendadak dia sudah dikagetkan oleh seseorang.

"Kelihatannya kau sibuk sekali Sasuke", seorang pemuda berambut panjang tampak berdiri di depan Sasuke sambil menyunggingkan seringai, membuat Sasuke kesal saja melihatnya.

"Baka, sudah ku bilang berapa kali. Ketuk pintu dulu sebelum masuk!" Sasuke mendelik kesal sambil kembali memeriksa beberapa dokumen yang tadi sempat terlantar.

"Hei, apa begitu caramu memperlakukan kakakmu ini?" kata pemuda yang ternyata adalah kakak Sasuke alias Itachi uchiha sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut Sasuke.

"Itachi-nii sudah ku bilang berapa kali untuk-",

"Ya, ya. Untuk tidak memainkan rambutmu karena kamu sudah besar kan?" Itachi menghentikan aktifitas 'mengacak-ngacak' rambut Sasuke, karena sang pemilik rambut mulai kesal.

"Ada perlu apa kemari?" tanya Sasuke dingin kepada kakak satu-satunya itu.

"Apa aku tidak boleh menjengukmu? Aku kan kangen padamu, sudah tiga tahun tidak bertemu!" jawab Itachi yang sekarang malah memeluk Sasuke.

"Baka! Aku sibuk kau tau!" kata Sasuke berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan maut Itachi.

"Baiklah, aku akan pulang kerumah dulu! Oh, ya mungkin aku bisa bermain dengan Sai!" kata Itachi langsung melangkah pergi sambil tersenyum mencurigakan.

"Itachi-nii" panggil Sasuke dengan nada suara yang serius.

"Ng? Apa?" Itachi berhenti sambil menolehkan kepalanya ke arah adiknya yang sedang memasang wajah serius.

"Jangan. Ganggu. Sai, kau mengerti?" kata Sasuke dengan penekanan.

"Hahaha aku tidak akan mengganggunya!" jawab Itachi sambil setengah tertawa, "Tapi mungkin aku akan membuatnya repot" gumam Itachi dengan suara pelan tapi masih cukup terdengar ditelinga Sasuke.

"Baka, sialan!" Sasuke ngamuk dan langsung melempar kakaknya dengan bunga pajangan yang ada di atas mejanya tadi. Tentu saja Itachi sudah lari duluan.

**-Sasuke and Itachi Introduction-**

Oh, ya lupa perkenalan. Nama gue Sasuke Uchiha, berasal dari keluarga Uchiha yang udah terkenal dalam usaha bisnis, umur gue sekarang sudah menginjak 20 tahun. Gue merupakan anak kedua dari keluarga Uchiha, gue udah terbiasa dididik keras sama ayah gue yang bernama Fugaku Uchiha, karena beliau adalah orang tua tunggal, ibu gue meninggal saat melahirkan gue, jadi gue gak sempet liat wajahnya. Sekarang gue menjabat sebagai pemimpin di perusahaan ayah gue, karena abang gue yang bernama Itachi Uchiha melarikan diri ke Inggris dengan seenaknya selama TIGA TAHUN! Jadi tanggung jawab perusahaan yang seharusnya ditanggung olehnya jadi terpaksa gue yang nanggung. Benar-benar menyebalkan mahkluk itu, tapi biar gimanapun dia tetep abang gue. Yap, tadi itu Itachi Uchiha, dia merupakan anak tertua dikeluarga Uchiha, umurnya lima tahun di atas gue, tapi sikapnya kayak anak-anak, benar-benar tak bisa diandalkan. Dia baru balik dari Inggris, belajar musik disana, dan sekarang dia udah punya band sendiri.

**-End introduction-.**

**.  
**

"Tuan muda Sasuke!" seorang pria berambut putih dengan setelan jas memasuki ruangan Sasuke.

"Ah, ada apa Kakashi?" tanya Sasuke yang masih berkutat sama dokumen-dokumen miliknya.

"Apakah kita jadi pergi ke Iwagakure?" tanya Kakashi mengingatkan.

"Tentu saja, kerjasama dengan Iwagakure sangat penting, tolong siapkan dokumen pentingnya, Kakashi", jawab Sasuke yang sebenarnya hampir saja dia lupa. Tuan muda yang satu ini sedang banyak pikiran, maklum saja senin depan dia akan menikahi seorang gadis, relasi dari ayahnya.

Kring…Kring…Kring!

Baru saja Kakashi pergi, telpon kantor sudah berbunyi, Sasuke sedikit tergesa mengangkatnya.

"Hallo?" Sasuke menjawab telpon dengan dingin.

"Sasuke!" terdengar suara seorang gadis setengah berteriak memanggil Sasuke.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke tanpa mengubah nada suaranya yang dingin.

"Apa kau jadi menjemputku, aku sudah di bandara, kau tidak lupa kan Sa-Su-Ke?" tanya gadis itu dengan setengah merajuk .

"Ah, maaf aku sibuk. Masih banyak urusan yang harus ku kerjakan. Aku akan mengirim Shizune untuk menjemputmu.

"Tapi Sasu-", belum sempat gadis itu meneruskan kata-katanya, Sasuke sudah menutup telpon itu.

"Tuan muda Sasuke, semua sudah saya siapkan" Kakashi kembali masuk sambil menunjuk koper berukuran agak besar, sepertinya dikoper itu berisi surat-surat penting.

"Bagus kalau begitu, ayo berangkat!" balas Sasuke yang kemudian pergi bersama Kakashi.

* * *

'_Ah…Sudah tiga tahun berlalu, ternyata keadaan rumah tidak berubah, pasti si tua itu tidak mengijinkan seorang pun merubah kondisi rumah hahahahaha'_ batin Itachi dengan sangat kurang ajar menyebut ayahnya dengan julukan 'si tua'.

"Tu-tuan muda Itachi?" tampak seorang pelayan terkejut melihat sosok pemuda berambut panjang yang sekarang memasuki halaman rumah.

"Yo, Ebisu! Apa kabar!" sapa Itachi dengan santai.

"Tuan muda Itachi anda pulang, akhirnya anda pulang!" pelayan yang disapa Ebisu itu segera berlari dan memeluk Itachi dengan banjir air mata.

"Bagaimana kabar yang lain?" tanya Itachi melepaskan pelukan Ebisu.

"Semua baik, tuan besar Fugaku juga baik!" jawab Ebisu langsung melap ingus dan air matanya.

"Sai ada?".

"Dia ada, sedang membantu Shizune-san mendekor ruang tamu".

"Eh? Memangnya ada yang mau datang?".

"Kelihatannya begitu…Tapi saya kurang tau".

"Baiklah, gue mau lihat Sai dulu ah!".

"Tuan muda Itachi jangan lupa untuk menemui tuan besar Fugaku!" Ebisu mencoba untuk mengingatkan Itachi yang hanya dibalas lambaian tangan dari sang tuan muda, Ebisu mendesah pasrah melihat sikap Itachi yang terlalu santai.

TBC...

* * *

Author : Hmmm...Bingung...Author berusaha menulis dengan bahasa yang lebih formal sedikit, tapi sepertinya gagal ya? *Pundung*.

Pein : Lu udah dari sananya nista ya nista aja kali!.

Author : Ngapain lo nongol di sini?.

Pein : Jalan-jalan!.

Sasuke&Itachi : Minggat sana! *nendang Pein berjamaah*.

Author : Author belum memikirkan akan bikin pair apa, bahkan jenis ceritanya mau masuk kategori apa, saia masih bingung...Nulis dadakan, inspirasi nongol sedetik abis liat lukisan punya temen...Gomen. Yang mau kasih saran dan kritik silahkan, dan author tidak menyukai FLAMERS, kalaupun teman-teman mau mengkritik, tolong cara penyampaiannya itu yang baik, jangan kritik tapi kesannya kayak ngajakin orang ribut. Nobody's perfect in this world, we're just humans...Setiap orang pasti punya kesalahan dan harap dimaklumin, kalaupun mau jadi flamers tolong berkaca dulu, apa diri anda sudah benar? Oke daripada saia curcol dan khotbah, udahan dulu. Yang mau reviews silahkan.

**HAPPY READ!.**


	2. under the moon first meeting

Author : Ah, ya soal penulisan, maap masih bingung saia keseringan nulis fic humor dan sedang mencoba belajar, terimakasih ralatnya, mungkin belum terbiasa...Akan saia perbaiki sedikit demi sedikit, Itachi memang menyebalkan sama seperti yang dia lakukan didalam anime, meninggalkan adiknya dengan segudang pertanyaan hehehe *ketawa garing*, maaf kalau masih banyak typos. Dan sankyuu atas ide pairingnya ^^.

Warning : T

Pairing : SasukeXSakuraXSai/Slight SaiXIno.

Disclaimer : Milik Masashi Kishimoto, not mine.

* * *

**7 Days Under The Moon**

**Chapter 2**

**(First meet)**

"Apa kabar Sai?" sapa Itachi menghampiri Sai yang kelihatannya memang sedang sibuk persis seperti yang dikatakan Ebisu.

"Itachi? Itachi-nii?" Sai setengah tidak percaya melihat pemuda yang kini berada dihadapannya.

"Iya, ini aku apa kabar?" Itachi segera merangkul Sai dan memainkan rambut hitam pemuda tersebut.

"Hnn..Itachi kau sudah kembali?" tampak sosok wanita sekarang sedang berdiri dibelakang Itachi dan Sai sambil melipat tangan didadanya.

"Hallo, Shizune-san! Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Itachi melambaikan tangannya dengan riang ke arah wanita yang dia panggil Shizune tadi.

"Kami semua baik-baik saja disini, dan Itachi berhenti mengganggu Sai! Dia masih banyak pekerjaan disini!" dengus wanita itu yang kemudian kembali sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

"Cih…Kau masih tidak berubah, Shizune! Masih menyebalkan seperti dulu!" kata Itachi sambil berde-'Cih' kesal.

"Dan kau juga tidak berubah tuan muda Itachi! Sikapmu masih terlalu santai! Apa kau sudah menemui tuan besar Fugaku?" balas Shizune sambil tersenyum licik. Itachi hanya bisa mendelik kesal kepada kepala pelayan mereka yang satu ini.

"Aku pergi dulu ya, Sai, nanti kita ngobrol lagi!" Itachi akhirnya pergi yang dibalas dengan anggukan kecil dari Sai.

"Ayo Sai, kembali bekerja!" kata Shizune yang melihat pemuda itu sedikit terbengong.

"Ah, ma-maaf!" Sai kembali melanjutkan apa yang sedang dia kerjakan.

**-Sai introduction-**

Hari ini tampak semua pelayan dikeluarga Uchiha sedang sibuk, karena tunangan dari tuan muda Sasuke Uchiha akan tiba hari ini, dia pasti wanita yang sangat cantik dan tentunya dia juga sangat beruntung bisa mendapatkan tuan muda kami. Sampai lupa, namaku Sai dan usiaku sekarang sudah 21 tahun. Aku sebenarnya bukanlah siapa-siapa disini. Hanya saja tuan besar Fugaku Uchiha mengangkatku menjadi bagian dari keluarga Uchiha, beliau sudah menyelamatkanku dari keterpurukan. Aku akan mengabdikan hidupku untuk keluarga ini dan menjaga tuan muda Sasuke, karena tuan muda Sasuke sangat baik kepadaku, begitu juga dengan tuan muda Itachi, meski sikapnya suka seenaknya tapi dia sangat baik dan sudah menganggapku seperti adiknya sendiri.

**-end introduction-.**

**.  
**

**.  
**

"Tolong vas bunga ini diletakkan dimeja di sebelah sana ya!" kata Shizune sambil memberikan vas bunga kepada pelayan lainnya.

"Nona Shizune, ada telpon untuk anda dari tuan muda Sasuke!" kata seorang pelayan lainnya.

"Baiklah aku akan segera mengangkatnya! Sai tolong yang lain dikerjakan ya." Shizune bergegas pergi keruangan lain untuk mengangkat telpon dari Sasuke.

~o0o~

.

"Hallo, tuan muda Sasuke ada perlu apa dengan saya?" taya Shizune begitu dia berhasil meraih telpon yang diberikan.

"Ah, Shizune…Aku minta kau menjemput seseorang di bandara. Dia pasti sudah lama menunggu di sana, kau tau kan siapa yang kumaksud?".

"Oh, begitu…Baiklah saya akan segera kesana menjemputnya", jawab Shizune lagi, mengerti dengan apa yang dimaksud Uchiha muda itu.

.

"Kalian yang di sini tolong lanjutkan pekerjaannya!" kata Shizune begitu kembali ke ruang tamu.

"Baik Shizune-san!" balas beberapa pelayan yang ada di sana.

"Sai, sementara aku pergi aku ingin kau yang menggantikan aku mengatur semuanya yang ada di sini".

"Memangnya Shizune-san mau kemana?" tanya Sai yang sekarang sedang repot mengatur posisi makanan di atas meja.

"Aku mau pergi menjemput seseorang di bandara" jawab Shizune cepat.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti".

"Baiklah, kuserahkan semuanya di sini pada mu ya, Sai!" Shizune pun lalu bergegas pergi keluar.

* * *

Di bandara...

"Huuuh, lama sekali!" terlihat seorang gadis yang tampaknya sedang kesal, dari tadi gadis itu mengeluh terus. "Sasuke keterlaluan! Masa dia membuat tunangannya menunggu selama hampir satu jam!" sambungnya lagi sambil melihat jam berwarna pink yang dengan manis menghiasi tangannya dan sudah menunjukkan hampir jam 10:00 pagi.

"Nona Sakura jangan berteriak-teriak seperti itu, orang sekitar memperhatikan anda" kata seorang gadis muda dengan rambut berwarna kuning yang dia gulung kedalam dan dihiasi pita berwarna biru. (Itu loh model rambut Ino yang kalo lagi di cepol di belakangnya).

"Tapi aku sudah bosan Inooooo~~~" jawab gadis bernama Sakura kepada gadis tadi yang bernama Ino.

**-Sakura and Ino introduction-**

Namaku Sakura Haruno, usiaku saat ini sudah menginjak 20 tahun. Dan kalian tau, aku bertunangan dengan Sasuke Uchiha, anak dari seorang pembisnis yang sangat terkenal di Konoha! Aku sangat mencintainya dan aku sangat senang tiga tahun berpacaran akhirnya kami akan segera menikah. Hari ini aku khusus datang untuk mempersiapkan pesta pernikahan kami senin depan, tapi seperti biasa, Sasuke sangat sibuk! Bahkan dia tak ada waktu untuk menjemputku sampai dia harus mengutus orang lain untuk menjemputku, terkadang aku lelah menghadapi sikap dingin dan cueknya itu kepadaku meskipun aku tau dia sangat mencintaiku juga. Pokoknya kalau kami menikah aku tidak ingin Sasuke terlalu sibuk seperti ini, dia harus punya waktu untukku. Dan oh, ya gadis yang ikut bersamaku adalah Ino, dia adalah pelayan kepercayaanku, usianya 21 tahun, dia gadis yang baik dan ramah! Aku sudah menganggapnya seperti kakakku sendiri. Aku harap suatu hari nanti dia dapat menemukan pendamping yang cocok untuknya.

**-end introduction-.**

**.  
**

**.  
**

30 menit kemudian…

"Maaf, apakah anda nona Sakura Haruno?" tanya Shizune yang baru tiba di bandara dan bertanya pada gadis berambut panjang dengan warna pink yang mencolok.

"Iya, kamu siapa ya?" tanya gadis itu bingung.

"Namaku Shizune, aku utusan dari tuan muda Sasuke Uchiha untuk menjemput anda".

"Benarkah? Huwaaaaa, senangnya!" gadis bernama Sakura itu langsung memeluk Shizune dengan gembira, hampir saja Shizune terjatuh akibat kaget karena dipeluk secara tiba-tiba.

"A-ano nona Sakura, kita harus segera pergi dari sini" kata Shizune berusaha melepaskan pelukan Sakura.

"Baiklah, ayo Ini kita pergi!" kata Sakura dengan semangat, kekesalan yang tadi sempat mampir diwajahnya kini berubah menjadi ceria dan senyuman lebar.

* * *

"Jadi…Sasuke sedang pergi ke Iwagakure ya?" dapat terlihat ada sedikit raut kekecewaan di wajah gadis bernama Sakura itu.

"Iya, dia meminta agar nona Sakura sangat memaklumi kondisinya, anda tau kan relasi bisnis Uchiha tersebar dimana-mana, dan kerja sama dengan Iwagakure sangat penting" kata Shizune menjelaskan sambil tetap berkonsentrasi pada jalanan.

"…Aku mengerti kok! Tenang saja, lagipula aku sudah terbiasa dengan sikapnya itu, hehehehe" jawab Sakura yang berusaha menyembunyikan rasa kecewanya, yah biar bagaimanapun hari pernikahan mereka sudah sangat dekat, tapi Sasuke pria yang kelak menjadi suaminya malah semakin sibuk, sebenarnya dia ingin sekali Sasuke menemaninya tapi apa boleh buat kalau cowok itu memang sedang benar-benar sibuk. Sesaat Sakura membayangkan Sasuke datang padanya dan mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama, benar-benar khayalan yang sangat indah.

"Nah, kita sudah sampai nona Sakura!" kata Shizune membuyarkan lamunan indah Sakura.

"SELAMAT DATANG NONA SAKURA!" sapa para pelayan Uchiha yang sudah berbaris rapih menyambut kedatangannya begitu keluar dari mobil hitam_ Cadillac escalade_ tersebut.

"Selamat datang dikediaman kami Sakura" sapa Itachi yang langsung meraih tangan gadis itu dan memberikan kecupan, membuat wajah Sakura sedikit merona.

"Itachi, jaga sikapmu!" kata Fugaku seraya sang pemilik rumah sambil menjitak kepala anak tertua miliknya itu.

"Aw, aku hanya memberi salam padanya!" jawab Itachi membela diri sambil memegangi kepalanya yang memanas.

"Hiraukan anak bodoh ini, Sakura. Mari masuk kedalam" kata Fugaku mengajak Sakura masuk, membiarkan Itachi mengumpat-ngumpat kesal dalam hati, Sakura hanya tertawa kecil melihatnya.

* * *

"Silahkan masuk dan nikmati sambutan kecil dari kami" kata Fugaku dan begitu pintu rang tamu terbuka, tampak jelas ada beberapa orang yang hadir disana, kelihatannya mereka yang datang merupakan relasi dari Uchiha.

"Tunangan Sasuke memang cantik ya" celetuk seorang gadis berambut pirang dengan kunciran unik dirambutnya.

"Selamat datang Sakura" sapa seorang gadis berwarna rambut indigo, gadis itu sangat manis dengan gaun biru gelapnya.

"Silahkan dinikmati pestamu Sakura" kata Fugaku ramah yang kemudian pergi meninggalkan Sakura bersama pestanya.

.

.

20 menit kemudian…

"Aku bosan…" keluh Sakura sambil duduk disalah satu kursi sambil memain-mainkan makanannya.

"Nona Sakura, anda tidak apa-apa?" tanya Ino khawatir.

"Aku hanya sedikit lelah, ingin istirahat" jawab Sakura dengan suara pelan.

"Shizune-san, bisa aku antar nona Sakura ke kamarnya? Sepertinya dia lelah…" kata Ino yang menghampiri Shizune.

"Oh, baiklah aku akan mengantar kalian" kata Shizune yang kemudian mengantar Sakura dan Ino keluar dari ruangan pesta tersebut.

.

"Ini kamar anda nona Sakura, silahkan" Shizune mengantar Sakura ke salah satu ruangan kamar tidur yang ukurannya lumayan besar.

"Terimakasih Shizune-san" kata Sakura sambil tersenyum. "Kalau boleh…Aku mau istirahat sekarang" sambungnya lagi berpamitan mau segera istirahat.

"Baiklah nona Sakura, silahkan nikmati istirahat anda. Ino, saya akan mengantarmu juga ke kamar yang lain", dengan pelan Shizune menutup pintu kamar dan pergi bersama Ino.

~o0o~

.

Di dalam kamar Sakura mulai merebahkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur, tak lama gadis itu mulai memeluk dirinya sendiri dan tetesan air mata mulai jatuh dari kedua bola matanya yang indah.

"Sasuke bodoh…" gumamnya sambil terisak.

Tak lama Sakura memutuskan untuk menelpon Sasuke, dengan sedikit harapan Sakura berdoa agar Sasuke mengangkat telpon darinya.

'Nomor yang anda hubungi sedang tidak aktif atau diluar jangkauan, silahkan hubungi beberapa saat lagi', Tut….

Begitulah kira-kira yang terdengar, Sakura lagi-lagi harus kecewa.

"Kau kemana Sasuke…Aku sangat ingin bertemu…" gumam Sakura menggenggam erat handphone miliknya. Akhirnya gadis yang sedang kecewa itu tertidur.

* * *

"Ngghh…" Sakura mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya sambil sesekali menguap, hingga akhirnya dia sadar kalau perutnya terasa sangat lapar.

"Aku baru ingat dari tadi siang aku belum makan…" gumam Sakura yang sekarang mencoba bangun dari tempat tidurnya.

"ASTAGA SUDAH PUKUL 10 MALAM!" jerit Sakura shock begitu melihat jam di dinding kamar itu, "Pantas saja aku merasa sangat lapar" sambungnya lagi dan kali ini dia mengecilkan suaranya.

"Semoga saja aku bisa menemukan makanan di dapur!" kata Sakura yang kemudian bergegas keluar kamar, padahal dia sendiri juga gak tau dimana letak dapurnya.

"Ya, ampun…Ternyata rumah ini lebih luas dari yang kubayangkan…Semoga aku tidak tersasar…" gumam Sakura sambil berjalan berusaha menemukan letak dapur, walaupun sepertinya dia tersesat karena terlalu banyak ruangan dan lorong.

~o0o~

.

Saat sedang menelusuri sebuah lorong, angin mulai berhembus kencang membuat Sakura menggigil kedinginan, sayup-sayup terdengar dentingan suara piano. Alunan yang merdu membuatnya sangat penasaran ingin tau dari mana asal suara piano tersebut. Dalam sekejap Sakura memutuskan untuk mengikuti arah suara tersebut dan untuk sesaat dia lupa akan tujuan utamanya untuk mencari makanan didapur, sepertinya rasa laparnya hilang begitu saja.

Sakura menelusuri satu buah lorong yang agak gelap, meski takut tapi dia memaksakan diri untuk menggerakkan langkah kakinya menuju asal suara yang sepertinya berasal dari ruangan yang ada di depannya. Dan benar saja begitu sampai di dekat ruangan itu suara piano tersebut semakin jelas.

'_Siapa yang main piano malam-malam seperti ini?'_ pikir Sakura penasaran dan mencoba untuk mengintip dari jendela besar yang ada di ruangan tersebut.

Di ruangan itu dapat terlihat seorang pemuda sedang duduk memainkan piano besar yang ada disana, pemuda itu tampak serius memainkan setiap tuts piano yang dia tekan. Sekilas wajahnya agak mirip Sasuke, tapi dia bukan Sasuke. Cahaya rembulan yang terang masuk lewat jendela besar yang ada di sebelah pemuda itu meneranginya, ada satu kata yang sulit Sakura ungkapkan saat melihat pemuda itu.

"Indah sekali…" kata Sakura yang memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam sekaligus menghilangkan rasa penasarannya. Pemuda itu tampak terkejut dengan kehadiran Sakura dan segera menghentikan permainannya.

"Kenapa berhenti? Aku masih ingin mendengarnya…" kata Sakura meminta pemuda itu untuk tak sungkan kepadanya.

"Anda pasti nona Haruno Sakura" kata pemuda itu yang kemudian berdiri dan membungkuk memberi salam pada Sakura.

"Dari mana kau tau? Kita belum bertemu sebelumnya kan?" tanya Sakura heran, karena dia merasa tidak melihat pemuda ini saat acara perjamuan tadi.

"Sejak pagi semua orang sudah ribut membicarakan tentang tunangan tuan muda Sasuke akan datang kemari, dan tunangannya itu bernama nona Haruno Sakura. Selain itu…Orang-orang diperjamuan mengatakan nona Haruno gadis yang cantik…Dan sepertinya yang dikatakan mereka benar setelah melihat anda langsung" kata Sai sambil tersenyum.

DEG…!

Sakura merasakan jantungnya seperti berhenti sesaat ketika melihat senyuman itu…

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya" jawab Sakura berusaha menutupi wajahnya yang kini merona merah.

Growwwl….

"Hmhp…Hahahahahah…" Sai tertawa begitu menyadari suara tadi berasal dari perut Sakura.

"Ber-berhenti tertawa!" omel Sakura dengan wajah yang benar-benar merah padam.

"Hahaha…Maaf-maaf…" balas Sai berusaha mengontrol diri agar tak tertawa.

"Huh…Sebenarnya aku sedang mencari makanan dan mau pergi ke dapur, tapi sepertinya aku tersesat dan begitu mendengar suara piano aku segera bergegas mencari sumber suaranya!" jelas Sakura yang kini sedang menahan malu.

"Wow…Saya tersanjung karena nona Haruno sampai menahan lapar hanya untuk mendengar suara piano yang saya mainkan" ucap Sai sekali lagi sukses membuat wajah Sakura kembali memerah.

'_Kenapa aku bisa gak nyadar!'_ batin Sakura merutuk kebodohannya sendiri, dia sampai menahan lapar hanya untuk mendengarkan suara piano yang dimainkan.

"Baiklah, sebagai ucapan terimakasih atas sanjungannya saya akan membuatkan nona Haruno makanan" kata Sai yang kemudian mengajak Sakura pergi bersamanya ke dapur.

* * *

"Silahkan tunggu dulu di sini, saya akan membuatkan pancake" Sai meminta Sakura untuk menunggunya dan dia mulai membuat pancake.

30 menit kemudian…

"Silahkan dimakan" Sai menghidangkan pancake manis untuk Sakura yang sudah selesai dia buat.

"Wah, enak sekali!" kata Sakura begitu mencicipi makanan tersebut, dan tanpa menunggu lagi dia segera melahap makanan itu sampai habis.

"Terimakasih…Ermm, namamu siapa?" tanya Sakura yang akhirnya baru sadar kalau dia belum tau nama pemuda di depannya ini.

"Panggil saya Sai" jawab Sai singkat sambil kembali merapihkan meja.

"Ah, Sai…Terimakasih Sai!" Sakura mengulanginya lagi dengan tersenyum riang.

"Maaf…" kata Sai secara tiba-tiba sambil membersihkan ujung bibir Sakura dengan lap bersih, untuk sesaat wajah mereka berada sangat dekat, dan kali ini Sakura dapat melihat jelas wajah Sai.

"Ahk, bi-biar aku bersihkan sendiri!" balas Sakura yang segera merebut lap tersebut dari Sai, dia tidak ingin kejanggalan ekspresi diwajahnya sampai terlihat oleh Sai, pemuda itu hanya memandang Sakura dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Mari saya antar anda kembali ke kamar" tawar Sai ramah yang mendapat anggukan kecil dari Sakura.

.

.

"Selamat malam nona Haruno…Selamat malam" ucap Sai begitu sampai di depan kamar Sakura.

"Selamat malam juga, Sai…" balas Sakura yang kemudian menutup pintu kamarnya.

Perasaan Sakura malam itu sangat senang, entah mengapa dia merasa bahagia, seperti sebuah rindu yang sudah lama dia pendam dari baru bisa dia lepas.

"Sasuke cepatlah kembali…" gumam Sakura dan kemudian kembali tertidur.

**TBC…**

* * *

Author : Terimakasih buat ralatnya dan reviewsnya, author baru pertama kali bikin cerita yang seperti ini jadi tolong diingatkan kalau ada kesalahan kata yang kurang pas...Dan meskipun fic ini bodoh, saya tetap ucapkan terimakasih karena sudah mau repot-repot-repot banget baca fic bodoh ini, hahahaha. Saya anggap itu suatu perhatian, meskipun ini fic bodoh tapi anda tetap membacanya juga ya? Hontou ni arigatou gozaimasu ^^. yang mau saran dan kritik diterima dengan senang hati, and **I don't like flammers**, dan tampaknya ada saja flammers-flammers yang tidak bisa membaca ini, entah karena saia dan flammers sama-sama bodoh? **Kalau mau memberi kritik silahkan sampaikan dengan cara yang benar begitu juga dengan saran, kalau (maaf) masih mau ngeflame, tampaknya anda adalah orang bodoh (sama seperti saya) yang tidak bisa membaca.**

Maaf bila kata-kata saya tidak berkenan, dan **HAPPY READ AND ENJOY IT!.**


	3. Under the moon your secret base

Author : Ternyata banyak yang ketipu gara-gara chapter satunya? Ini bukan Yaoi kok, straight pair ^^. Makasih reviewsnya yang masuk, di chapter ini akan author tingkatkan lagi bahasa dan penulisannya, walaupun jujur otak setan saya untuk kepleset ke jurang humor selalu nongol... Terpaksa author tahan, dan berhubung cerita ini adalah cerita yang idenya sangat dadakan, maaf kalau alurnya aneh.

Warning : T rated, typos...

Pairing : SasuseXSakuraXSai/ Slight SaiXIno

Disclaimer : Milik om Masashi Kishimoto, bukan saya.

* * *

**7 Days Under The Moon**

**Chapter 3**

**(Secret base)**

**.**

**.**

"HUWAAAAA AKU KESIANGANNNNN!" teriak Sakura begitu bangun dari tidur dan sukses membuat kediaman Uchiha gempar.

"Nona Sakura anda tidak apa-apa?" Ino yang begitu mendengar teriakan Sakura segera berlari dan memasuki kamar Sakura secepat mungkin.

"I-ino…Kamu kenapa?" tanya Sakura balik, heran melihat wajah Ino yang sudah pucat dan kelelahan.

"Tadi saya mendengar nona Sakura berteriak…Jadi saya segera berlari kemari…Hah…Hah…" kata Ino dengan napas yang terengah-engah.

"Aku kesiangan Ino! Kenapa kamu tidak membangunkan ku?" tanya Sakura yang sekarang sedang mengacak-acak lemari pakaian.

"Ma-maaf nona Sakura, sebenernya tadi pagi saya sudah mencoba untuk membangunkan anda… Hanya saja nona Sakura tampak begitu pulas tidurnya, jadi saya tidak berani untuk membangunkan lagi…" jawab Ino sambil setengah membungkuk.

"Ah, sudahlah tidak apa-apa. Aku mau mandi dulu!" kata Sakura sambil membawa pakaiannya bersiap mau ke kamar mandi.

"Kalau begitu saya siapkan sarapan dulu untuk anda". Ino membungkuk dan hendak pergi.

"Tidak usah…Nanti saja sekalian aku makan siang". Jawab Sakura yang sudah melihat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 siang.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu".

.

.

"Kira-kira Sasuke sedang apa ya disana? Apa dia sudah makan?" Sakura ngomong sendiri sambil memikirkan Sasuke, begitu melirik handphonenya yang tergeletak di atas laci meja, Sakura langsung mendesah pasrah.

'_Sepertinya sudah dari kemarin Sasuke tidak menghubungiku atapun mengirimkan pesan padaku' _batinnya sedih sambil memeriksa handphonenya yang memang kosong, tidak ada tanda-tanda kabar dari Sasuke.

'_Sudahlah, mungkin dia sedang sibuk…' _pikir Sakura lagi dan langsung melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke kamar mandi.

* * *

"Tampaknya kau punya pengagum rahasia ya, Sai!" sapa Itachi yang secara mendadak sudah muncul di belakang Sai yang sedang melukis di bawah pohon Sakura.

"Itachi-nii…Jangan menggodaku!" balas Sai yang sepertinya sedang serius melukis.

"Aku tidak menggodamu Sai, ada seorang gadis yang sedang memperhatikanmu dari tadi tuh!" jawab Itachi yang kemudian dengan isengnya mengambil lukisan yang tadinya sedang dipegang Sai.

"Ah, Itachi-nii kembalikan!" Sai segera berdiri dan berusaha untuk meraih miliknya yang kini sudah berpindah tangan.

"Hahahaha kau tidak pernah bisa mengalahkanku, Sai!" seru Itachi sambil tertawa.

"Berhentilah bersikap seperti anak-anak Itachi-nii" protes Sai yang menyerah dan memutuskan untuk membiarkan Itachi 'bermain-main' dengan lukisan miliknya.

'_Itu kan…Ino…'_ batin Sai baru mengingat gadis bernama Ino, pelayan dari Sakura Haruno, dan gadis itu sekarang tengah terkejut hebat karena pandangan mata mereka saling bertemu.

"A-ah, permisi!" Ino jadi salah tingkah diperhatikan seperti itu oleh Sai, dan dengan cepat dia membungkuk dan pergi.

"Sepertinya gadis itu menyukaimu, Sai!" Itachi kembali menggoda Sai sambil menyenggol bahu Sai dengan sikunya.

"Kurasa tidak". Balas Sai datar dan segera mengambil lukisannya dari tangan Itachi yang sedang lengah.

"Terserah lah, oh ya aku mau pergi dulu. Kalau tou-san mencariku, katakan aku kembali besok!" kata Itachi dengan santai, Sai hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala pasrah.

* * *

Setelah menyelesaikan lukisannya, sebenarnya Sai ingin istirahat sejenak, berbaring di bawah pohon Sakura. Namun diurungkan niatnya karena ada seseorang yang memanggilnya.

"Sai!" tampak Sakura berjalan menghampiri Sai, Sakura terlihat manis dengan dress putih yang dia kenakan sampai selutut itu.

"Nona Haruno, ada apa?" tanya Sai dengan sigap dans egera berdiri.

"Aku mencari Ino, apa kamu tadi melihatnya?" .

"Ino…Oh, ya tadi dia memang disini, tapi setelah itu dia pergi. Apa kalian tidak berpapasan?" tanya Sai balik yang langsung mendapat respon gelengan kepala cepat dari Sakura.

Growwwl…

Perut Sakura berbunyi lagi, persis seperti pertama kali mereka bertemu.

'_Ah... Kenapa perut ini selalu berbunyi tiap kali aku bertemu Sai!'_ rutuk Sakura dalam hati, ingin sekali rasanya saat itu dia memukul perutnya agar berhenti berbunyi, benar-benar membuatnya malu.

"Tampaknya anda belum sarapan ya, nona Haruno?" tanya Sai sambil tersenyum melihat Sakura yang mati-matian menahan malu.

"Ya-ya, begitulah…Aku lupa sarapan" jawab Sakura berusaha memalingkan wajahnya dari Sai.

Growwl…

Perut Sakura kembali berbunyi dan lebih nyaring dari yang pertama.

"Ayo, kubuatkan makan siang untuk anda!" ucap Sai yang sepertinya tidak tega melihat satu-satunya tunangan Sasuke Uchiha kelaparan seperti ini. Sakura pun hanya menurut mengikuti langkah Sai ke dapur.

"Maaf merepotkan…" Sakura hanya bergumam kecil. Tanpa disadari keduanya ada sosok yang memperhatikan mereka dari kejauhan.

* * *

"Tunggu sebentar ya, saya akan membuatkan sesuatu…" kata Sai yang kini beralih memeriksa lemari dapur, mungkin sekiranya dia bisa menemukan sesuatu yang bisa dia buat.

20 menit kemudian…

Sudah terhidang semangkok ramen dalam porsi besar yang sudah diberi irisan daging dan sayur-sayuran di dalamnya.

"Maaf ya, hanya tinggal ramen yang tersisa di dapur. Mungkin Shizune-san lupa membeli persediaan bahan makanan" kata Sai yang merasa tidak enak kepada Sakura.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa kok! Shizune-san pastinya sibuk mengurus berbagai hal… Selain itu aku juga suka ramen kok!" balas Sakura sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. "Itadakimasu!" seru Sakura semangat dan langsung mulai melahap ramen itu.

.

"Slurpppp…Nyam…Nyam…" Sakura makan dengan nikmat, maklum dari pagi dia kan memang tidak sarapan dan ngotot mau nunggu jam makan siang.

"Hehehehe…" Sai memperhatikan Sakura yang sedang konsentrasi mencerna setiap makanan yang dia suap sambil tertawa kecil.

"Ke-kenapa kamu melihatku sambil tertawa begitu?" tanya Sakura sedikit canggung.

"Hahaha, tidak… Hanya saja cara makan nona Haruno itu mirip kucing…" ucapan Sai barusan bikin pipi Sakura memanas seketika.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau tidak suka cara makanku?" tanya Sakura sedikit ketus sambil menyeruput kuah ramen.

"Tidak kok, aku suka melihatnya… " balas Sai yang kini sedang tersenyum. Tiba-tiba saja Sakura teringat pada Sasuke.

**Flashback**

_"Sakura! Cara makanmu seperti kucing!" kata Sasuke begitu melihat cara Sakura makan yang berantakan seperti kucing._

_"Eh? Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Sakura setengah merajuk dan terus melanjutkan acara makannya._

_"Makanmu berantakan, hentikan cara makan yang seperti itu!" omel Sasuke membuang pandangannya dari Sakura, dia tidak suka bila melihat pacarnya sedang merajuk._

_"Tapi cara makanku sudah seperti ini dari dulu Sasuke~~~" Sakura langsung menghentikan makannya dan merengek._

_"Pokoknya kamu harus belajar untuk tidak makan seperti ini, makanlah seperti wanita dewasa" kata Sasuke tanpa mau dikompromi, Sakura hanya diam tak bisa berkutik, kalau Sasuke sudah memutuskan dia tak ada alasan untuk menolak._

**End flashback.**

"Kenapa melamun nona Haruno?" tanya Sakura melihat Sakura yang mendadak terdiam.

"Kau tau… Sasuke sangat tidak menyukai cara makanku yang seperti ini… " kata Sakura dengan ekspresi sedih.

"… Hmm… Tapi saya suka dengan cara makan nona Haruno" jawab Sai berusaha menghibur Sakura.

.

"Gochisou sama deshita!" ucap Sakura dengan senyum mengembang setelah menghabiskan ramen buatan Sai tadi.

"Ah, nona Sakura rupanya anda disini!" muncul Ino dari balik pintu, sepertinya gadis itu habis mencari Sakura berkeliling.

"Oh, Ino!" balas Sakura melambaikan tangan dengan riang ke arah Ino.

"Nona Sakura, aku sangat cemas mencari anda kemana-mana!" kata Ino setengah mengomeli Sakura dengan napas yang berat. "Aku sudah menyiapkan makan siang untuk anda" sambung Ino lagi yang kini duduk disebelah kursi yang diduduki Sakura.

"Maaf Ino, aku baru saja makan tadi" jawab Sakura sambil menepuk kedua tangannya dan setengah tersenyum.

"Hah… Ya sudahlah, yang penting nona Sakura sudah makan" balas Ino lega.

"Mau dibuatkan minuman nona Ino?" tanya Sai, kelihatannya Ino kelelahan, mungkin gadis itu kembali lari-larian lagi sepanjang lorong tadi.

"Ah, tidak usah Sai! Kami pergi dulu… Dan terima kasih makan siangnya!". Kata Sakura sebelum Ino berhasil menjawab, lalu Sakura segera menarik Ino pergi dari sana.

* * *

Malamnya…

'_Aku tidak bisa tidur… Lebih baik aku jalan-jalan dulu mencari udara segar'_ Sakura segera bangkit dari tidurnya dan pergi keluar kamar, awalnya dia hanya berniat untuk jalan-jalan saja tapi tiba-tiba hatinya tergerak untuk pergi mencari Sai.

.

"Kira-kira Sai ada disana tidak ya?" Sakura berdiri disebuah lorong yang menghubungkannya dengan suatu ruangan lain, dia berdiri sambil berbicara sendiri.

"Ayolah Sakura apa yang kau pikirkan! Tak mungkin Sai ada disana kan… Kemarin itu hanya kebetulan." Sakura terus berkutat dengan dirinya sendiri sampai pada akhirnya dia kembali mendengar lantunan piano dari ruangan itu.

'_Sai…'_ mendadak perasaan hati Sakura berdebar senang begitu dia mengetahui Sai ada disana.

~o0o~

.

"Rupanya kamu disini lagi ya, Sai…".

"Nona Haruno, anda kemari lagi?" tanya Sai bingung, tanpa menduga kalau Sakura akan datang lagi.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, aku tidak bisa tidur… Dan kupikir tak ada salahnya aku berjalan-jalan kemari" jawab Sakura mencari-cari alasan.

Akhirnya mereka berdua asik berbincang-bincang sambil diterangi cahaya rembulan malam yang menyinari ruangan itu dari balik jendela besar.

.

"Nona Haruno… Sudah hampir tengah malam, lebih baik anda kembali ke kamar anda" jawab Sai begitu menyadari jam didinding ruangan itu menunjukkan pukul 11:50.

"Huh? Secepat itukah?" tanya Sakura tak percaya, "Tapi aku masih mau berbicara denganmu Sai!" sambungnya lagi setengah merajuk.

"Kita bisa melanjutkannya besok sambil berkeliling mansion" jawab Sai berjanji kepada Sakura agar gadis itu berhenti merajuk dan mau kembali ke kamarnya.

"Benar ya, Sai? Kau janji padaku kan?" tanya Sakura dengan senang, hampir saja dia melompat untuk memeluk Sai, tapi ditahannya.

"Iya, saya janji. Mari saya antar ke kamar nona Haruno" balas Sai mengiyakan dan bersiap untuk mengantar Sakura.

"Tidak usah, aku bisa balik sendiri. Sampai ketemu besok pagi Sai!" Sakura pergi sambil meninggalkan seuntai senyum manis yang membekas di ingatan Sai.

**TBC…**

* * *

Author : Chapter ini pendek, dan Sasuke belum author munculkan... Untuk sementara biarkan Sakura bersama Sai hehehehe, ayo-ayo yang dukung SakuSai siapa? Dan siapa pendukung SasuSaku? Dipilih-dipilih *teriak pake gaya abang-abang obral baju*. Mohon bantuannya, yang mau reviews silahkan, saran serta kritik. Semoga berkenan ceritanya.

**HAPPY READ!.**


	4. Under the moon I know I love you

Author : Back update! Anoo... Alurnya kecepetan ya? Hieee? *pundung*. Hehehe sebenernya alurnya memang author percepat sih, karena dari awal author gak berniat untuk bikin story ini lebih dari 10 chapter... Maaf ya kalau kurang berkenan. Oh, ya cuma sekilas inti cerita aja, disini author ingin menggambarkan kalau rasa cinta itu bisa muncul secara tiba-tiba tanpa terduga, seperti Sakura yang langsung mengalami love at first sight ke Sai tanpa bisa dia kontrol. Dan ini juga peringatan buat para cowok jangan pernah membiarkan ceweknya kesepian huehuehue, cewek yang kesepian bakalan lebih gampang jatuh cinta ke orang lain ck ck ck.

Sasuke : Kok elo malah khotbah disini?.

Author : Iya juga ya? *Garuk-garuk pala*.

Sai : Pengalaman ye?

Author : Err... Whatever... Nah semoga chapter ini bisa berkenan, please enjoy it, and sorry for my bad typos and words.

Warning : T rate, banyak galaunya.

Pairing : SasukeXSakuraXSai/ Slight SaiXIno.

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto cs, Masashi Kishimoto yang punya.

* * *

**7 Days Under The Moon**

**Chapter 4**

**(I know I love you)**

**.  
**

**.  
**

"Hah… Hah… Hah… Nona Sakura, ini sudah pagi!" Ino berteriak sepanjang lorong menuju kamar Sakura, " Selamat pagi nona Sakura!" sambungnya lagi sambil membuka pintu kamar Sakura, tapi betapa terkejutnya dia melihat sang nona sudah rapih dan kini sedang menyisir rambutnya.

"Selamat pagi Ino!" sapa Sakura dengan riang.

"Apa ini? Aku sudah capek-capek lari kemari, ternyata nona Sakura sudah bangun!" keluh Ino agak kecewa, tadinya dia pikir kalau dia bisa sedikit menggoda nona-nya tadi.

"Tee-hee… Kau perlu bangun lebih awal hari ini untuk membangunkanku Ino!" jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum nakal.

.

TOK… TOK… TOK! Terdengar suara ketukan pintu dari luar.

"Nona Haruno" panggil sang pengetuk pintu.

"Ah, itu pasti Sai!" kata Sakura cepat yang langsung segera berlari membukakan pintu dengan semangat.

"Selamat pagi, nona Haruno." Sapa Sai begitu bertemu Sakura, sambil memberikan seutas senyum tipis.

"Sai, kau datang!" tanpa terduga Sakura memeluk cowok itu dengan setengah melompat, Sai yang tak menduga hal tersebut sempat gelagapan.

"Te-tenu saja nona Haruno, saya sudah berjanji pada anda, kan?" balas Sai yang akhirnya bisa mengkontrol diri dan melepaskan pelukan Sakura darinya.

"Baiklah, Ino aku pergi dulu ya! Ayo kita pergi Sai!" kata Sakura sambil melambaikan tangan kepada Ino, dan dengan cepat dia segera merangkul lengan pemuda tersebut membawanya pergi.

* * *

Keduanya berjalan mengelilingi mansion, sesuai dengan janji Sai yang akan mengajak Sakura berkeliling pagi ini. Dan sepanjang jalan Sakura terus saja menempel pada Sai, hal ini tentu menjadi perhatian beberapa orang disana, bahkan sampai ada yang berbisik-bisik. Sai bukannya tidak mendengar, tapi dia mencoba bersikap cuek, lagipula menurutnya dia tidak melakukan sesuatu yang salah. Mengajak tunangan dari tuan muda Sasuke bukan sesuatu hal yang berdosa, kan? Tapi apakah benar dia tidak menginginkan sesuatu yang lain? Apa ini bukan suatu alasan yang dia buat agar bisa bersama Sakura?, dengan cepat Sai menepis pikiran itu.

"Wah, bagus sekali!" teriakan Sakura tadi menyadarkan Sai dari pikiran-pikiran yang sempat berkecamuk di dalam hatinya

"Ah… Ruangan ini adalah galeri kecil milik keluarga Uchiha" jawab Sai menjelaskan ruangan yang sedang mereka masuki.

"Hebat, kau tau aku menyukai lukisan. Dan siapa yang melukis semua ini?" tanya Sakura sambil berjalan mendekati lukisan anak-anak kecil yang tengah bermain di bawah pohon Sakura. "Yang jelas, pasti bukan Sasuke yang membuat ini semua!" sambungnya lagi sambil mengingat cowok dingin tersebut dengan wajah yang bertanduk.

"Tuan Fugaku dan saya yang membuat ini" jawab Sai sambil menerawang ke semua lukisan yang ada disana.

"Hahahaha, sudah kuduga sebelumnya!" balas Sakura yang sepertinya puas dengan jawaban Sai.

"Kau tau, Sasuke selalu saja marah-marah setiap kali aku memintanya untuk belajar melukis. Dia bahkan tidak mau melakukannya meskipun itu untukku, calon istrinya!" ucap Sakura sambil bercerita dengan nada setengah kesal, sampai-sampai alisnya bertaut.

"Anda tidak boleh seperti itu nona Haruno, tuan muda Sasuke bukannya tidak mau, melainkan karena dia sibuk", ucap Sai sambil meletakkan beberapa lukisan yang tergeletak di bawah lantai ke dinding yang kosong.

"Tapi… Apakah aku salah… Apakah salah kalau aku memintanya untuk melakukan hal yang kusuka? Dia selalu saja beralasan tidak ada waktu untukku… Sedikit saja… Sedikit saja aku minta dia bisa mengerti dan memberikan waktunya yang sedikit itu untuknya… Terkadang aku berpikir apakah Sasuke benar-benar kekasihku? Kau tau, setiap Sasuke memintaku untuk melakukan perintahnya pasti kulakukan... Tapi... " Sakura bercerita sampai tak terasa matanya meneteskan air mata.

"Nona Haruno… " melihat Sakura bersedih seperti itu, entah mengapa membuat dadanya ikut terasa sesak, dia seperti ikut merasakan apa yang dirasakan Sakura saat ini.

"A-ah… Kurasa aku sudah terlalu banyak mengeluh, Maaf yah Sai… Sekarang kau pasti berpikir aku ini menyebalkan!" kata Sakura begitu menyadari kalau dia sudah terlalu banyak bicara, dia juga tidak tau kenapa saat bersama dengan Sai, dia dapat dengan mudah mengungkapkan semua beban pikirannya, hal ini berbeda bila dia sedang bersama Sasuke, karena cowok itu selalu saja marah-marah tiap kali dia bercerita, benar-benar egois.

"Tidak apa-apa, anda bisa bercerita kapan saja… Saya akan mendengarkan setiap cerita dan keluhan anda… Jadi jangan menangis lagi", ucap Sai sambil menyeka air mata yang membasahi pipi Sakura dengan tangannya yang pucat.

"Terima kasih… Sai" balas Sakura sambil menatap sosok pemuda dihadapannya itu dengan tatapan lembut. Suatu perasaan nyaman hinggap dihatinya saat Sai memperlakukannya seperti ini, perlakuan yang selama ini dia inginkan dari pria yang dia cintai.

.

.

"Hei, rupanya kalian berdua disini?" sapa seorang pemuda berambut panjang yang membiarkan rambutnya terurai lepas.

"Itachi-nii, kapan pulang?" tanya Sai yang terkejut begitu melihat Itachi sudah berdiri di depan pintu ruangan sambil bersandar.

"Baru saja, dan aku langsung mencari kalian" ucap Itachi sambil menatap Sakura dengan tajam.

"Selamat pagi Itachi" kata Sakura sedikit berbasa-basi pada Itachi yang entah mengapa rasanya saat ini dia seperti orang yang kesal.

"Sai, kau dipanggil ayah. Sepertinya ada urusan yang sangat penting" kata Itachi tanpa membalas sapaan dari Sakura.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu saya permisi dulu nona Haruno. Terima kasih Itachi-nii sudah memberitahu" jawab Sai yang dengan sopannya berpamitan kepada Sakura dan Itachi.

.

"Saya juga permisi dulu" kata Sakura tak lama setelah Sai pergi, dia merasa agak sungkan dengan Itachi dan ekspresi yang terlihat diwajahnya kini.

"Tunggu dulu Sakura, aku ingin bicara" Itachi dengan cepat menahan tangan Sakura dan memaksa gadis itu untuk masuk kembali ke dalam ruangan.

"Mau bicara apa Itachi-san?" tanya Sakura sedikit khawatir, apa Itachi melihat kejadian tadi? Apakah Itachi dapat melihat kejanggalan yang ditunjukkannya kepada Sai? Hatinya terus bertanya-tanya.

"Sakura… Apa kau mencintai Sai?" tanya Itachi secara tak terduga, membuat jantung gadis itu berdebar sangat keras.

"Ke-kenapa tanya seperti itu secara tiba-tiba?" tanya Sakura balik, sambil menahan hatinya yang bergejolak dengan pertanyaan Itachi.

"Kau tau Sakura… Meskipun Sai bukanlah keluarga asli Uchiha, tapi aku sudah menganggapnya seperti adikku sendiri. Sama seperti Sasuke. Dia anak yang baik dan memiliki bakat, jadi aku tidak mau dia terkena skandal ataupun masalah, kau mengerti maksudku, kan. Sakura?" kata Itachi menjelaskan tanpa melepaskan tatapan tajamnya dari Sakura, dan dari kalimat itu seperti ada suatu ancaman.

"Itachi-san, aku benar-benar tidak mengerti apa alasannya kau berbicara seperti itu padaku" balas Sakura berusaha tenang, walaupun sebenarnya dia ingin sekali mencabik-cabik sosok pemuda didepannya ini.

"Aku yakin kalau kau mengerti, dan mulai sekarang ku minta jauhi Sai… Jangan terlalu dekat dengannya" balas Itachi sambil memberikan sebuah sunggingan senyum yang menyebalkan.

"Aku tau itu, permisi!" dengan kasar Sakura mendorong tubuh Itachi dan segera pergi keluar.

* * *

Sakura yang hendak kembali ke kamarnya bertemu dengan Fugaku dan Sai yang sepertinya ingin pergi keluar mansion.

"Selamat pagi Fugaku-san" sapa Sakura kepada pria yang merupakan ayah dari Itachi dan Sasuke.

"Selamat pagi juga Sakura. Kau tidak menyapa Sai?" tanya Fugaku yang melihat Sakura tidak memberikan sapaan pada Sai.

"Kami sudah bertemu tadi pagi Fugaku-san" balas Sai cepat sebelum Sakura sempat memberi penjelasan.

"Oh, begitu ya? Hahahaha, bagus-bagus sekali! Ayah senang sekali mendegarnya, berarti kalian sudah akrab. Memang harusnya seperti itu, karena kelak kalian akan menjadi satu keluarga, hahahaha" ucap Fugaku sambil tertawa, kelihatannya dia sangat senang sekali melihat calon menantunya bisa akrab dengan Sai.

"Begitulah… Oh, ya Fugaku-san mau pergi kemana?" tanya Sakura berusaha mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Saya ada urusan kerjasama dengan keluarga Hyuuga, ada beberapa kontrak kerjasama yang masih harus di diskusikan".

"Sai… Juga ikut?" Sakura memberanikan diri untuk bertanya dengan raut wajah yang seperti tidak rela membiarkan cowok itu pergi.

"Ya, tentu saja dia ikut! Saya membutuhkannya, dia anak yang hebat, hahahaha" jawab Fugaku sambil menepuk punggung Sai.

"Kalau begitu selamat jalan, Fugaku-san, Sai…".

"Sakura… Bisa katakan pada Shizune kalau saya dan Sai mungkin tidak akan pulang malam ini".

"Baiklah, akan saya sampaikan".

"Kami berangkat dulu, nona Haruno" dengan sebuah senyuman Sai berpamitan pada Sakura.

* * *

Malamnya, Sakura kembali tidak bisa tidur. Dia sudah mencoba untuk memejamkan matanya tapi tak berhasil. Kata-kata Itachi pagi tadi benar-benar merasuk ke dalam otaknya.

"_Kau tau Sakura… Meskipun Sai bukanlah keluarga asli Uchiha, tapi aku sudah menganggapnya seperti adikku sendiri. Sama seperti Sasuke. Dia anak yang baik dan memiliki bakat, jadi aku tidak mau dia terkena skandal ataupun masalah, kau mengerti maksudku, kan. Sakura?"._

"_Jadi mulai sekarang jauhi Sai… Jangan terlalu dekat dengannya"._

Sakura sangat mengerti apa yang dikatakan Itachi kepadanya, tapi hatinya seperti menolak semua kenyataan itu. Dia juga tidak tau, perasaan itu muncul begitu saja. Apakah mencintai seseorang bisa begitu mudahnya seperti yang saat ini sedang dia alami. Sai begitu baik dan tulus padanya, dan dia sendiri juga terkejut kenapa setiap perlakuan dari Sai mampu membuat hatinya berdebar sangat kencang. Apakah hal ini disebabkan karena dia merindukan Sasuke? Apakah Sai hanyalah pelarian? Sakura benar-benar bingung dengan situasi yang dihadapinya saat ini. Belum lagi perkataan dari Fugaku-san yang ikut membuat pikirannya semakin keruh.

"_Karena kelak kalian akan menjadi satu keluarga, hahahaha"._

"Yang dikatakan Fugaku-san benar…" kata Sakura berbicara kepada dirinya sendiri, "yang dikatakan Itachi juga benar… Aku harus sudah mulai menjauhi Sai" sambungnya lagi dengan lirih sambil mengingatkan dirinya.

Tapi karena pikirannya yang tak bisa berkompromi, Sakura jadi benar-benar pusing dan benar-benar tidak bisa menikmati tidurnya.

'_Aku butuh udara segar untuk menenangkan pikiranku'_ ucap Sakura dalam hati sambil memijit keningnya.

~o0o~

.

Sakura berjalan kembali keluar dari kamar, tanpa disadari kakinya melangkah ke tempat biasa Sai memainkan pianonya. Begitu tersadar, dirinya sudah berada di luar ruangan tersebut.

'_Tanpa kusadari kakiku berjalan kemari…' _Sakura berbicara sendiri didalam hati kecilnya yang kini tengah berperang untuk tidak masuk kedalam, tapi sepertinya tubuhnya bergerak tanpa dia sadari, dengan perlahan Sakura membuka pintu dan masuk kedalamnya.

Krieett...!

'_Apa yang kupikirkan… Sai kan sedang pergi… '_ batin Sakura berkata lirih, bisa-bisanya dia mengharapkan seseorang yang tidak seharusnya dia harapkan. Dengan langkah berat Sakura keluar dari ruangan itu dan menutup pintu ruangan dengan pelan.

"Anda mencari saya, nona Haruno?" sapa sebuah suara yang saat ini memang sedang ingin didengar Sakura.

"Sai!" Sakura sangat terkejut begitu melihat sosok pemuda yang ingin ditemuinya sudah berada dihadapannya saat ini.

"Ti-tidak juga… Kau tau kan, akhir-akhir ini aku tidak bisa tidur, ja-jadi aku pergi jalan-jalan dan tanpa kusadari kakiku melangkah kemari" ucap Sakura menjadi tegang.

"Begitukah?" tanya Sai datar, tapi entah mengapa sekilas terlihat raut kekecewaan yang tergambar diwajah pucat Sai. Apakah Sai kecewa dengan alasan yang diberikan Sakura?.

"Lu-lupakan itu! Kenapa kau sudah kembali? Bukankah Fugaku-san bilang kalian tidak akan kembali malam ini?" tanya Sakura memilih untuk membahas yang lain.

"Oh… Pekerjaan yang kami lakukan di rumah Hyuuga ternyata lebih cepat dari dugaan. Fugaku-san juga langsung istirahat setelah kembali dari sana", jawab Sai menjelaskan sambil membuka pintu ruangan tersebut kembali.

"Lalu… Kenapa kau tidak istirahat Sai? Kenapa kau malah kemari?" tanya Sakura yang ikut masuk mengikuti langkah Sai yang kini sedang berdiri di depan piano yang sering dia mainkan.

"Kupikir, nona Haruno akan merindukanku dan mencariku disini" jawab Sai sambil tersenyum. Sakura kembali merasakan untuk yang kesekian kalinya jantungnya berdetak cepat dan pipinya memanas begitu melihat senyum Sai yang begitu menawan, ditambah sinar rembulan yang masuk menerangi wajah pucat pemuda itu. Mau tak mau Sakura jadi salah tingkah dibuatnya.

"Ini hanya kebetulan Sai!" balas Sakura cepat sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sai, dia tidak ingin semburat rona yang muncul diwajahnya terlihat oleh Sai.

"Sayang sekali… Padahal aku ingin sekali nona Haruno benar-benar merindukanku" ucap Sai setengah tertawa kecil.

"Jangan terus-terusan menggodaku Sai!" ucap Sakura galak, meski terdengar galak, hati kecilnya bertanya-tanya, apakah yang dikatakan Sai barusan sungguh-sungguh? Atau itu hanya sebuah candaan saja.

"Baiklah, karena kita berdua sudah terlanjur ada disini, saya akan memainkan sebuah lagu untuk anda" kata Sai yang sekarang sudah duduk dan bersiap untuk memainkan pianonya malam ini. Sakura secara spontan ikut duduk dan mendengarkan setiap dentingan melodi yang dimainkan Sai.

Malam ini keduanya kembali menghabiskan waktu bersama, biarlah waktu yang menjelaskan dan memberi jawaban atas semua perasaan yang dirasakan Sakura saat ini. Untuk sesaat dia bisa melupakan beban pikiran yang dari tadi terus berkutat diotaknya dan dia bisa melepas semua beban itu hanya dengan berada dekat dengan Sai. Pemuda yang tanpa dia duga mampu menarik perhatiannya sejak awal mereka bertemu. Yang akan terjadi, terjadilah nanti, yang penting saat ini dia bisa duduk bersama dengan orang yang dia sukai.

**TBC...**

* * *

Author : Sasuke cepat pulang, Sakura mau dirampok sama Sai tuh! *Nunjuk Sai lagi berduaan sama Sakura*.

Sasuke : *Dateng siapin chidori*.

Author : Wih, Sasuke galak bener nih! Oh, ya skor untuk SasuSaku (2), SaiSaku (3).

Sasuke : Cih, gue kok bisa kalah skor!.

Sai : Sabar ya *senyum nista*.

Sakura : Untuk apa point itu?.

Author : Point itu akan menentukan nasibmu Sakura! Author udah siapin alternate ending buat Sakura selain main ending, jadi yang mau dukung pilihannya kirim reviewsnya! Coblos pasangan favorite kalian! Dan chapter depan mungkin akan author tambahkan sedikit konflik. Yang mau kasih saran lagi dan kritik silahkan. Di chapter ini author sudah berusaha memperbaiki alurnya biar gak kecepetan... Tapi sesuai judul, nasib cinta Sakura akan berakhir pada malam ke tujuh, dan kalian yang memutuskan kekekekeke *ketawa laknat*. Kalau begitu saya pamit! Terima kasih yang udah baca.

.

.

**HAPPY READ ^_^V.**


	5. Under the moon you're beautiful

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto cs, they're belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Warning : T rate.**

**Pairing : SasukeXSakuraXSai/Slight SaiXIno.**

* * *

**7 Days Under The Moon**

**Chapter 5**

**(You are beautiful)**

**.**

**.**

"Selamat pagi, nona Sakura", sapa Ino begitu memasuki ruangan kamar Sakura sambil membawa sarapan.

"Hoammm… Ino, aku masih mengantuk" kata Sakura yang masih betah menyembunyikan dirinya dibalik selimut.

"Wah-wah, apakah semangat pagi kemarin sudah hilang?" tanya Ino setengah meledek dan meletakkan sarapan yang dia bawa di atas meja.

"Ino aku masih benar-benar mengantuk!" rengek Sakura yang memendamkan dirinya di dalam dekapan selimut dan bantal-bantal yang ada.

"Nona Sakura jangan seperti itu! Ayo cepat bangun, mandi dan sarapan!" Ino yang gemas akhirnya menarik selimut Sakura agar gadis itu mau bangun.

"Huh, iya-iya aku bangun!" gerutu Sakura yang terpaksa bangun.

"Cepat mandi dan sarapan, sebelum makanannya menjadi dingin". Balas Ino tertawa kecil melihat sikap sang nona yang masih saja tidak berubah, padahal dia akan segera menikah.

.

.

20 menit kemudian…

Tok! Tok! Tok.

"Nona Sakura, apa anda di dalam?" terdengar suara Shizune dari luar sambil mengetuk pintu.

"Silahkan masuk, Shizune-san." Ino dengan cepat membukakan pintu untuk Shizune.

"Ada apa Shizune-san? Tumben sekali pagi-pagi sudah kemari?" tanya Sakura sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk hangat.

"Nona Sakura, pagi ini kita akan pergi untuk memilih gaun pengantin yang akan anda gunakan nanti" jawab Shizune hanya dengan sekali hembusan napas.

"Memilih gaun pengantin?".

"Tentu saja, anda tidak mau kan memakai gaun tidur dihari pernikahan anda nanti?" sambar Ino kembali meledek sang nona.

"Aku tau itu I-n-o! Hanya saja… Apa aku harus memilih gaun seorang diri? Bagaimana dengan Sasuke?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah kecewa.

"Tuan muda Sasuke masih belum bisa pulang, jadi kita tak punya pilihan… " jawab Shizune yang seperti mengerti wajah kecewa yang ditunjukkan Sakura.

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau pergi kalau tidak ada Sasuke!" ancam Sakura yang memutuskan untuk mogok jalan.

"Ta-tapi nona Sakura… " Shizune berusaha untuk membujuk Sakura tetapi tidak berhasil.

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau kalau tidak bersama dengan Sasuke!" ucap Sakura sekali lagi sambil mendorong Shizune keluar dan mengunci pintu, agar Shizune tidak bisa masuk kembali.

"Nona Sakura, buka pintunya! Nona Sakura… Aduh bagaimana ini!" Shizune tampak sangat kebingungan sambil berdiri di depan kamar Sakura. Dia tau, nona yang satu ini sangat keras kepala, jadi apapun yang dia katakan percuma, hal itu tidak akan mengubah pendirian Sakura.

'_Kurasa… Aku tidak ada pilihan lain selain menelpon Sasuke'_ batin Shizune yang akhirnya memutuskan untuk memanggil sang tuan muda.

~o0o~

.

"Hallo?" sapa Shizune begitu mendengar telpon diangkat.

"Ya, hallo?" balas suara dari seberang, tapi suara itu bukanlah milik Sasuke.

"Maaf, bisa saya bicara pada tuan muda Sasuke?". Tanya Shizune dengan sopan.

"Tuan muda Sasuke sedang sibuk, telpon saja besok". Jawab sang penerima telpon dengan cuek.

"Tidak ada waktu sampai besok! Cepat panggilkan tuan muda Sasuke, katakan ini penting! Mengenai nona Sakura!". Balas Shizune yang akhirnya kesal dan mengamuk ditelpon.

"Ba-baik!". Jawab dari seberang dengan nada suara ketakutan.

"Kenapa kau terlihat gemetar begitu Kakashi?" tanya Sasuke dengan bingung saat melihat raut wajah Kakashi menjadi pucat.

"Tu-tuan muda Sasuke… A-ada seseorang yang ingin bicara dengan anda… Katanya ini mengenai nona Sakura" jawab Kakashi yang masih shock, pagi-pagi dia sudah kena omel seseorang ditelpon.

"Ada apa dengan Sakura?" raut wajah Sasuke yang awalnya tenang berubah menjadi panik setelah mendengar nama Sakura disebut. Dengan cepat dia menyambar telpon yang masih digenggam Kakashi.

"Cepat panggilkan Tuan muda Sasuke, atau kau mau kulem-" belum sempat Shizune melanjutkan ancamannya Sasuke segera membalas omongan Shizune.

"Siapa yang mau kau lempar Shizune?" tanya Sasuke dengan datar dari seberang.

"A-ah, tu-tuan muda Sasuke, maafkan saya! Saya tidak bermaksud untuk memarahi anda ta-" lagi-lagi omongan Shizune kembali dipotong.

"Apa yang terjadi Shizune? Ada apa dengan Sakura?" tanya Sasuke langsung tanpa bertele-tele.

"Nona Sakura tidak mau memilih gaun pengantinnya tanpa anda, dia mau anda menemaninya" kata Shizune menjelaskan situasinya.

"Biarkan aku biacara padanya" Sasuke meminta Shizune untuk memberikan telponnya kepada Sakura.

"Ba-baiklah… ".

.

"Nona Sakura, tuan muda Sasuke ingin berbicara kepada anda, jadi tolong buka pintunya".

Sakura akhirnya membukakan pintu kamarnya, walaupun sebenarnya dia ragu, tapi begitu mendengar Sasuke ingin berbicara padanya, dia tidak memiliki pilihan lain.

"Hallo… Sasuke?" tanya Sakura yang akhirnya menerima panggilan dari Sasuke.

"Sakura? Kudengar dari Shizune kalau kau tak mau pergi memilih gaun pengantinmu?" Sasuke memulai pembicaraan langsung.

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau pergi tanpamu! Sasuke pulanglah… Aku sangat merindukanmu!" Sakura berusaha membujuk calon suaminya itu untuk pulang.

"Sakura, kau tau kan pekerjaanku banyak disini… Aku belum bisa pulang sekarang, jadi bersabarlah!".

"Aku tidak mau tau!".

"Aku janji, aku akan pulang sebelum hari pernikahan kita… Jadi tolong menurutlah pada Shizune" Sasuke untuk pertama kalinya memohon kepada Sakura, agar gadis itu mau mendengarkannya dan berhenti merajuk.

"Tapi Sasuke… Kalau kau tidak ikut, bagaimana caranya menemukan gaun yang cocok untuk kita berdua?" Sakura masih mencari-cari alasan agar Sasuke bisa pulang.

"Begini saja, kau pergi dengan Shizune dan ajak juga Sai. Dia dan aku memiliki ukuran tubuh yang tidak jauh berbeda, selain itu kebetulan selera kami juga sama, jadi tidak ada masalah". Jawab Sasuke yang akhirnya memutuskan agar Sai ikut bersama Sakura.

"Aku ini ingin menikah dengan mu tuan muda Sasuke, bukan dengan Sai!" Sakura benar-benar kesal dengan omongan Sasuke, kenapa hal kecil seperti ini Sasuke tidak bisa mengusahakannya bahkan untuknya.

"Dengar Sakura, aku benar-benar sibuk dan tak ingin bertengkar denganmu! Untuk kali ini berhentilah merajuk. Berikan telponnya pada Shizune, aku ingin bicara padanya" balas Sasuke yang akhirnya menjadi ikutan emosi.

"Sasuke bodoh! Kalau begitu aku menikah saja dengan Sai, dia jauh lebih baik darimu Sasuke!" balas Sakura tak kalah emosi dan segera memberikan telpon itu kepada Shizune.

.

"Shizune, Sakura akan jadi ikut denganmu. Dan, oh ya. Ajak juga Sai bersama kalian,mengerti?"

"Baik tuan muda Sasuke, saya mengerti".

Begitu telpon ditutup, Sasuke segera menyandarkan bahunya yang terasa berat. Dia benar-benar lelah, dia ingin sekali kembali dan membuat Sakura senang, tapi dia sendiri masih disibukkan dengan urusan bisnis keluarganya yang juga tidak bisa dia tunda.

"Kakashi… Segera kerjakan semua pekerjaan kita hari ini dan besok kita pulang." Kata Sasuke yang sepertinya memikirkan kata-kata Sakura tadi.

"Baik tuan muda" jawab Kakashi yang kemudian segera permisi keluar.

* * *

Dengan setengah hati Sakura akhirnya mau pergi bersama dengan Shizune, mereka juga mengikutsertakan Sai. Sakura benar-benar sangat kesal pada Sasuke, untuk urusan ini saja dia harus menyerahkan orang lain yang mengurusi. Dan akhirnya mereka sampai di depan sebuah butik dengan papan nama AYANE.

"Silahkan masuk Shizune-san!" sapa seorang wanita berambut coklat yang sudah menyambut mereka.

"Terima kasih Ayane-san" balas Shizune kepada wanita yang bernama Ayane tersebut.

"Apakah anda yang bernama Sakura Haruno?" tanya Ayane dengan ramah sambil tersenyum kepada Sakura.

"I-iya, aku Haruno Sakura… ".

"Cantik yah, seperti dugaanku! Calon istri tuan muda Sasuke pasti cantik!" puji Ayane membuat Sakura sedikit malu dengan pujian tersebut.

"Lho, ada Sai juga ya rupanya. Apa kabar, Sai?" sapa Ayane yang baru menyadari kehadiran Sai diantara mereka.

"Saya baik, terima kasih sudah bertanya Ayane-san" balas Sai dengan ramah.

"Baiklah, mari masuk".

~o0o~

.

"Ini adalah gaun-gaun terbaru milik butik kami… Nah silahkan dilihat!" kata Ayane yang membuka satu buah lemari kaca, yang isinya terdapat berbagai macam gaun pengantin dengan beragam bentuk.

"Kau saja yang pilih Shizune-san… Aku malas" kata Sakura seenaknya dan langsung duduk dengan wajah malas. Shizune dan Ayane hanya saling pandang melihat sikap Sakura. Shizune mengerti, Sakura pasti kecewa sekali karena Sasuke tidak bisa menemaninya, dan sikap Sakura saat ini juga tidak bisa disalahkan.

"…"

Suasana menjadi hening sejenak… Sai segera mencari akal untuk menghibur Sakura.

"Apa aku terlihat cantik dengan gaun ini?" tanya Sai yang tiba-tiba sudah memakai gaun putih dengan model open shoulder dan bagian bawah gaun tampak mengembang seperti mangkok.

"Sa-Sai, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Shizune dan Sakura secara bersamaan, ekspresi mereka saat ini benar-benar seperti orang yang mau copot matanya. Sedangkan Ayane sudah terkekeh kecil.

"Bagaimana gaun ini menurutmu Sakura? Apa kau menyukainya? Gaun ini sangat bagus, sungguh disayangkan kalau kau melewati kesempatan untuk memakainya" kata Sai yang untuk pertama kalinya menyebut nama Sakura tanpa formalitas, dan kini berjalan seperti model di depan Sakura. Ayane yang sudah tidak tahan akhirnya tertawa geli.

"Kau suka gaun ini tidak?" tanya Sai sekali lagi. Tidak ada jawaban dari Sakura, gadis itu masih terbengong tak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukan Sai saat ini.

"Hmmm tidak bagus ya? Baiklah akan kucari lagi yang lain!" kata Sai lagi dan kembali memilih baju lainnya.

"Sudah Sai, tidak perlu! Aku bisa memilih untuk diriku sendiri!" kata Sakura yang akhirnya tersadar.

"Nah, begitu dong" ucap Sai sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah aku akan memilih!" Sakura menyerah dan akhirnya memilih gaun pengantin yang sudah disediakan Ayane tadi, tentunya dia tidak ingin Sai mengulangi perbuatannya yang tadi.

"Oh, ya. Ayane-san. Tuxedo untuk mempelai prianya sekalian" kata Shizune meminta Ayane untuk mengeluarkan koleksi Tuxedo miliknya.

"Baiklah, untuk tuxedo ada dilemari bagian sini, silahkan dipilih". Ucap Ayane sambil membuka lemari lainnya.

"Sai, kau bisa tau mana yang kira-kira Sasuke suka?" tanya Shizune cemas.

"Tenang saja Shizune-san, selera ku dan Sasuke sama, jadi kurasa tak ada masalah" jawab Sai yang kemudian mengambil sebuah tuxedo hitam bergaya Eropa.

.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian…

"Wah, bagus sekali!" seru Ayane begitu melihat Sakura dan Sai yang sudah mengenakan pakaian pengantin mereka.

"Sai, kau cocok sekali mengenakan tuxedo itu!" puji Ayane dengan wajah yang setengah memerah.

"Terima kasih Ayane-san, tapi kurasa akan lebih cocok lagi bila dikenakan Sasuke" jawabnya.

Saat itu bukan hanya Ayane, tapi tampaknya Sakura juga terpana melihat penampilan Sai dalam balutan tuxedo mewah yang sedang dia kenakan. Untuk sesaat Sakura membayangkan kalau Sai yang akan menjadi pengantin prianya, tapi dengan segera Sakura menepis khayalannya itu.

"Sebelumnya, ayo difoto dulu untuk kenang-kenangan!" kata Ayane dengan sersemangat sambil membawa kamera.

"Tersenyum yah!"

CLICK!.

* * *

Malamnya…

"Kenapa gambaran Sai tidak mau hilang juga dari kepalaku… " sekarang Sakura kembali bergelut dengan nuraninya, wajah Sai tak bisa hilang dari ingatannya.

Sakura bangun dari tempat tidurnya, dan dia memandangi foto Sasuke dan dirinya satu tahun lalu. Saat itu mereka benar-benar sangat bahagia. Tapi mengapa sekarang bayangan Sasuke mulai menghilang dari pikirannya? Dan mengapa bayangan Sai yang muncul… Perasaan yang dia rasakan benar-benar membuatnya tersiksa. Seperti suatu cinta yang dilarang. Dia tidak boleh mencintai Sai.

Saat sakura sedang mencoba mengingat-ngingat kenangannya bersama Sasuke mendadak lampu seisi mansion mati, keadaan mansion gelap total. Sakura yang sangat takut dengan kegelapan segera berdiri dan dengan cepat berlari keluar.

BRUKH!

Sakura yang berlari dengan tergesa sepanjang lorong tanpa sadar menabrak seseorang.

"Ma-maaf!" ucap keduanya secara bersamaan.

"Eh? Sa-sai? Sai kaukah itu?" tanya Sakura begitu menyadari suara orang tersebut mirip suara Sai.

"Nona Haruno?".

"Ah, ternyata benar kau Sai! Syukurlah!" ucap Sakura lega, dan untuk seketika semua rasa takutnya hilang.

"Iya, anda tidak apa-apa nona Haruno?".

"Aku tak apa-apa… Tapi kenapa jadi gelap begini?".

"Ada konsleting listrik, Itachi dan Ebisu sedang mengeceknya". Jawab Sai menjelaskannya kepada Sakura.

"Mari saya antar anda kembali ke kamar" ucap Sai yang kini menyalakan lilin yang tadi sempat mati akibat tertabrak Sakura.

"Baiklah… " balas Sakura sambil mengikuti langkah Sai dari belakang.

~o0o~

.

"Anda pasti takut sekali ya?" tanya Sai secara tiba-tiba.

"Da-dari mana kau tau?" tanya Sakura yang masih mengekor sambil memegangi lengan pemuda tersebut.

"Napas anda tidak beraturan… Dan detakan jantung anda dapat terdengar dengan keras sekali" jawab Sai sambil tertawa kecil.

"Berhenti mengejekku Sai!" omel Sakura sambil sedikt mencengkram lengan pemuda itu sedikit lebih keras. _'Sebenarnya ini karena kau berada sangat dekat denganku!'_ sambung batin Sakura.

.

"Selamat malam nona Haruno… Selamat tidur", ucap Sai begitu sampai di depan pintu kamar Sakura.

"Tu-tunggu!" Sakura menahan Sai yang akan segera pergi, pemuda itu sedikit tersentak kaget.

"Ada apa nona Haruno?" tanyanya sambil membalikkan tubuhnya kehadapan Sakura.

"Aku… A-aku takut sendirian… Bisa kau temani aku sampai aku tertidur?" tanya Sakura sambil menunduk, sepertinya dia sudah mengumpulkan semua keberaniannya untuk mengatakannya. Bahkan tangannya bergetar saat menahan Sai.

"… Baiklah nona Haruno… " balas Sai yang kemudian mengikuti langkah Sakura masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Oh, ya Sai… Bisa tidak kau berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan 'nona Haruno?'. Panggil aku cukup dengan Sakura saja." Kata Sakura sambil merayap keatas ranjang miliknya.

"Baiklah, Sakura" balas Sai yang kemudian meletakkan lilin yang tadi dia bawa.

"Sai… Bisa kau buka gordennya? Aku ingin cahaya bulan masuk menerangi kamarku… " pinta Sakura yang kelihatannya sudah setengah mengantuk dan sudah menarik selimutnya.

Tanpa banyak bicara Sai membuka gorden kamar Sakura, membiarkan cahaya bulan masuk menyinari ruangan tersebut, dan juga menyinari wajah Sakura yang kini tengah tertidur.

'_Cantik…'_ pikir Sai saat melihat Sakura tertidur bagaikan malaikat.

**TBC…**

* * *

Author : Waduh, sepertinya typos saya bergelantungan gak jelas kayak jemuran... Tapi saya tetap berusaha! Di chapter ini Sasuke belum saya munculkan... Tapi author hanya memberi penggambaran kalau sebenarnya Sasuke itu juga peduli sama Sakura cuma gak terlalu ditunjukkan. Ayo-ayo yang mau dukung pair favonya silahkan coblos! Untuk sementara pair SasuSaku diatas angin.

Sasuke : Bwahahahaha gue menang! *Joged-joged malah jadi OOC*.

Sai : Pertarungan belum berakhir Sasuke.

Author : Yap, benar kata Sai, siapa tau keadaan berbalik! Yang mau reviews saran dan kritik silahkan, kalau gak suka sama story ini gak usah repot-repot flamming, karena keliatan banget anda itu kurang kerjaan.

.

.

**HAPPY READ^^V.**


	6. Under the moon our passionate hearts

Author : Makasih buat yang mencoblos pasangan favoritenya! Sepertinya yang SasuSaku yang menang ya? SaiSaku ketinggalan jauh ck ck ck.

Sai : *pundung*.

Author : Author gak mau banyak bacod deh, silahkan dibaca dan maaf bila banyak typos. Enjoy it!.

Pairing : SasukeXSakuraXSai/Slight SaiXIno

Warning : T rate.

Disclaimer : Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, ane cuma sekedar fans yang minjem buat cerita ane.

* * *

**7 Days Under The Moon**

**Chapter 6**

**(Passionate Hearts)**

**.**

**.**

"Hmmm… Sudah jam berapa ini?" tampak Sakura sang nona muda baru terbangun dari tidurnya, sambil sedikit mengerjapkan mata, Sakura berusaha melihat jam.

"Hah? Sudah hampir jam sembilan? Mengapa Ino tidak datang untuk membangunkanku?" Sakura bertanya-tanya heran, karena biasanya Ino sudah membangunkannya tepat jam tujuh. Dan ini benar-benar aneh sekali. Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan kamar dan pandangannya berhenti pada sebuah lilin yang berada di atas meja tak jauh dari tempat tidurnya.

'_Oh, ya… Sai tadi malam kan menemaniku…' _wajah Sakura kembali memerah saat mengingat wajah pemuda itu.

"Aaah! Apa yang kupikirkan barusan!" jerit Sakura sambil menepuk-nepuk kedua pipinya. "Lebih baik aku segera mandi dan kemudian mencari Ino!" sambungnya lagi yang kemudian segera melangkah masuk ke kamar mandi.

* * *

"Astaga! Sudah jam Sembilan!" teriak Ino saat melihat waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul Sembilan tepat.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan itu Ino?" tanya seorang pelayan dengan rambut bergaya cina.

"Aku lupa membangunkan nona Sakura!" jawab Ino kembali berteriak.

"Kalau begitu cepat bangunkan!" balas pelayan yang satunya.

"Iya, tolong kerjakan sisanya ya Ten-Ten!" Ino segera berlari meninggalkan Ten-Ten yang hanya memberi senyum maklum kepada teman barunya itu.

.

"Kau mau kemana Ino?" tanya Itachi sambil menahan tangan Ino, Itachi sedang berdiri tepat di depan pintu.

"Ah, tuan muda Itachi. Saya mau membangunkan nona Sakura dulu!" jawab Ino berusaha melepaskan pegangan Itachi.

"Tidak perlu" balas Itachi datar yang kemudian melepaskan pegangannya.

"Eh? Tapi kenapa?" tanya Ino bingung, heran. Kenapa dia tidak boleh membangunkan nona-nya.

"Kami membutuhkanmu untuk membantu disini Ino. Lagipula Sakura itu sudah besar, kau jangan terlalu memanjakannya." Jawab Itachi sambil menghela napas dan memasang wajah yang meyakinkan kalau semuanya pasti baik-baik saja, dan Ino percaya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu… Saya akan kembali membantu disini" akhirnya Ino kembali membantu yang lainnya.

Tak lama Shizune dan Sai datang, keduanya bergabung ikut membantu yang lainnya mendekor ruang utama. Sedangkan Itachi, dia hanya mengawasi dari pintu sambil memperhatikan Ino dan Sai.

* * *

'_Tidak biasanya, kenapa pagi-pagi sekali sudah sangat sibuk?'_ tanya Sakura dalam hati begitu melihat pemandangan di luar para pelayan berjalan mondar-mandir dengan cepat.

"Selamat pagi nona Haruno!" sapa seorang pelayan kepada Sakura.

"Ah, selamat pagi Ebisu-san… ", balas Sakura sambil menyunggingkan senyum kecil.

"Ebisu-san… Kenapa pagi-pagi sekali sudah sangat sibuk?".

"Oh, tentu saja! Para pelayan sedang mendekor semua ruangan untuk mempersiapkan pesta pernikahan nona Haruno dan tuan muda Sasuke!" jawab Ebisu bersemangat, kelihatannya pelayan yang satu ini sangat senang.

"Begitu ya… Oh, ya! Apa kau melihat Ino?" tanya Sakura berharap dia bisa menemukan pelayan kesayangannya itu.

"Nona Ino sedang membantu di ruang utama!" jawab Ebisu sambil menunjuk sebuah ruangan besar yang berada di tengah. "Nona Sakura, maaf saya tinggal dulu. Saya harus melanjutkan kembali pekerjaan saya" kata Ebisu yang kemudian berpamitan pergi.

~o0o~

.

Sakura memutuskan untuk pergi ke ruangan utama melihat Ino dan apa yang sedang dikerjakan Ino disana. Dari kejauhan dia dapat melihat Itachi berada di depan pintu sedang menatapnya, dan ada seringai kecil diwajah pemuda itu saat menatapnya, entah apa maksud dari seringai itu.

.

"Shizune!" Itachi berteriak memanggil Shizune yang berada didekat Ino dan Sai. Begitu melihat Itachi, Shizune hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dengan wajah serius. Sepertinya kedua orang ini sedang merencanakan sesuatu entah apa itu.

"Ino, bisa tolong ambilkan piring besar yang ada dilemari itu?" tanya Shizune sambil menunjuk sebuah piring besar yang berada di atas lemari.

"Humm… Baiklah, Shizune-san" balas Ino yang meskipun tampak keraguan diwajahnya tapi dia menyanggupi permintaan Shizune.

"Kau bisa menggunakan tangga kecil yang ada disana" Shizune menunjuk sebuah tanga kecil yang berada tepat di sebelah sang lemari. Tanpa menunggu lama Ino segera mengambilnya.

"Sai, tolong bereskan meja ini ya, aku mau keluar sebentar" kata Shizune yang kemudian berjalan keluar meninggalkan Ino dan Sai disana.

.

'_Aduh… Kenapa susah sekali sih!'_ gerutu Ino sambil mencoba meraih piring besar yang ada di atas lemari itu, Ino coba menaikkan kakinya sedikit agar bisa menggapai piring itu tanpa menyadari kalau kaki anak tangga yang dia gunakan sebenarnya sudah hampir patah. Dan benar saja, akhirnya kaki anak itu benar-benar patah, Ino tak sempat bereaksi atau melompat, dia terjatuh.

.

Ino hanya bisa memejamkan matanya pasrah, menyadari kalau dia akan terjatuh sangat keras. Tapi ternyata tidak, dugaannya salah. Dia sama sekali tidak merasakan sakit dimana saat ini seharusnya dia sudah kesakitan.

"Anda tidak apa-apa, nona Ino?" sebuah suara terdengar begitu dekat ditelinganya. Ino memberanikan diri membuka matanya.

Saat ini tampak wajah seorang pemuda berkulit pucat dengan kedua bola mata berwarna hitam pekat sedang menatapnya. Ino dapat merasakan degup jantungnya berdebar cepat dan panas menjalar diseluruh tubuhnya. Pemuda yang menolongnya ternyata adalah Sai, wajahnya kini berada tak jauh dari wajah Sai, tanpa disadari dia menikmati moment ini bahkan Ino tidak mengetahui kalau Sakura berada tepat di depan pintu menyaksikan kejadian ini.

'_Sai… Dan… Ino… '_Sakura tiba tepat saat Sai sedang memeluk Ino, kira-kira seperti itulah anggapan Sakura. Dan saat itu Sakura dapat menangkap wajah Ino memerah saat berhadapan dengan Sai.

"Hei-hei! Kalian kalau mau pacaran jangan disini!" ucap Itachi lantang sambil menepuk kedua tangannya, dan perkataan Itachi barusan akhirnya mengembalikan Ino ke dunia nyata.

"Ah! Tu-tuan Itachi! Kami tidak berpacaran, aku tadi-" Ino segera berkata cepat untuk meralat perkataan Itachi, namun sayang kalimatnya sudah dipotong.

"Hmphhtt… Hahahahaha, tak usah malu-malu begitu! Akui saja Ino! Kalau tidak, kenapa kedua tanganmu masih bergelayut di leher Sai? Apa kau berencana untuk seperti itu selamanya?" sambar Itachi kembali menggoda Ino yang wajahnya sudah berubah merah padam.

"Ma-maaf tuan Sai!" kata Ino yang baru menyadari kebodohannya, pemuda itu hanya tersenyum sambil berkata "Tidak apa-apa".

"Selamat pagi nona Sakura!" sapa Ino begitu melihat Sakura berada disana, untuk sesaat Ino seperti lupa dengan kehadiran Sakura barusan. Tapi aneh, Sakura tidak memberi respon, dia segera pergi dari sana dengan langkah cepat. Ino yang bingung segera mengejarnya.

"Ah, nona Sakura anda mau kemana!" Ino yang merasa tidak enak segera mengejar Sakura, dia merasa kalau Sakura marah padanya.

.

"Berhenti tertawa Itachi-nii" kata Sai yang melihat Itachi masih saja tertawa.

"Hahahah… Tadi itu benar-benar lucu sekali… Hahahah" Itachi masih saja terus tertawa sambil memukul-mukul meja, para pelayan yang ada disana hanya bisa melihat Itachi dengan heran.

"Mencelakai seseorang itu tidak lucu, Itachi-nii." Balas Sai dengan datar yang sepertinya mengetahui kejadian tadi ada campur tangan dari Itachi.

"He? Apa maksudmu Sai?" tanya Itachi pura-pura tidak tau sambil mencubit pipi Sai.

"Berhentilah bercanda Itachi-nii! Kaki anak tangga ini patahannya terlalu rata, seperti dipotong. Apa kau bisa menjelaskan maksud dari semua ini?" kali ini Sai benar-benar terlihat marah, dengan cepat dia menepis tangan Itachi.

"Hmmm… Aku tidak tau tentang hal itu, ah sudahlah aku mau tidur saja! Lama-lama kau menyebalkan seperti Sasuke!" jawab Itachi tak berani menjawab lagi, dengan cepat dia pergi meninggalkan Sai yang gusar.

* * *

"Nona Sakura tunggu!" Ino berusaha memanggil Sakura, tapi gadis itu terus saja melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat, membuat Ino terpaksa harus berlari mengejarnya.

"Nona Sakura, anda marah pada saya?" tanya Ino yang akhirnya berhasil mengejar Sakura.

"… Aku tidak marah padamu Ino, tapi aku lapar! Aku belum sarapan, apa kau tidak dengar perutku bunyi?" jawab Sakura sambil memegangi perutnya, sebenarnya itu hanyalah alasan yang dia buat. Sakura tidak ingin kalau Ino sampai tau kalau sebenarnya dia cemburu.

"Apa? Ku kira anda marah karena saya tidak membangunkan anda tadi pagi… Baiklah, biar kubuatkan makanan ya?" tawar Ino yang kemudian menarik tangan Sakura.

.

"Nona Sakura tunggu saja di sini, saya akan membuatkan sup untuk anda!" kata Ino yang kemudian bergegas pergi ke dapur.

'_Maafkan aku Ino… Maafkan ke-egoisanku… '_ kata Sakura dalam hati dengan sedih.

~o0o~

.

"Ini dia! Sup andalan Ino, ayo silahkan dicicipi nona Sakura!" ucap Ino dengan bangga.

"Wah… Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk mencicipinya, pasti enak sekali!" balas Sakura berusaha terdengar seceria mungkin.

"Bagaimana? Enak tidak?" tanya Ino penasaran.

"Ini enak sekali Ino! Benar-benar enak!" puji Sakura sambil mengambil satu suapan lagi.

.

"Ino… Bagaimana pendapatmu mengenai Sai?" tanya Sakura tiba-tiba disela-sela makannya.

"Eeh? Pendapatku mengenai Sai?" kelihatannya Ino terkejut dengan pertanyaan Sakura barusan, hal itu dapat terlihat dengan sikapnya yang berubah jadi salah tingkah dan gugup.

"Apa… Kau menyukainya?" pertanyaan Sakura kali ini benar-benar membuat Ino shock.

"A-apa? Aku… Aku… " Ino benar-benar tak menyangka kalau Sakura akan menanyakan hal ini padanya, saat ini Ino berusaha untuk mengkontrol detakan jantungnya, hanya dengan membicarakan Sai saja sudah membuatnya jadi seperti ini.

"Kau tidak perlu menjawabnya Ino… "ucap Sakura yang sepertinya sudah mendapatkan jawabannya dari raut wajah Ino yang semakin merona ketika membicarakan Sai.

"Begitukah? Ah, baguslah… Nona Sakura, saya permisi dulu. Saya harus kembali membantu Shizune-san dan yang lain." Ucap Ino yang kemudian pergi meninggalkan Sakura sendirian di kamar.

'_Ternyata kau memang menyukai Sai… '_ batin Sakura berkecamuk, dia cemburu dan sakit hati tapi apa dia pantas seperti itu pada Ino? Dia merasa seperti dikhianati… Tapi atas dasar apa dia merasa seperti itu? Sai bukanlah siapa-siapa, bukan miliknya… Tapi… Perasaannya tak bisa berbohong.

~o0o~

.

Disaat Sakura sedang berpikir tiba-tiba saja handphone miliknya berdering, dan sang pemanggil adalah Sasuke.

'_Sasuke… '_, perasaan Sakura sekarang makin bergejolak tak menentu, ada perasaan bersalah hinggap dihatinya. Biar bagaimanapun dia telah menduakan cinta mereka.

"Hallo?" tanya Sakura saat mengangkat telpon tersebut.

"Hallo, Sakura? Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sasuke yang merasa Sakura tak biasanya datar seperti ini terhadapnya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa… Hanya sedikit pusing" jawab Sakura, bohong… Tentu saja dia bohong.

"Kau sakit? Sudah minum obat?".

"Tak usah khawatir Sasuke… Aku hanya butuh istirahat saja".

"Oh, begitu… Sakura aku akan pulang hari ini, jadi kau tunggu aku ya. Dan aku akan memberitahu pada Shizune dan yang lain". Setelah mengabarkan rencana kepulangannya Sasuke segera menutup telpon.

'_Sasuke… Akan pulang hari ini…' _Sakura jadi semakin bingung, bukannya dia tidak suka kalau Sasuke pulang, hanya saja dia belum siap untuk berhadapan dengan Sasuke saat ini. Selain itu dia juga tidak mau kalau Sasuke sampai tau kalau perasaannya sudah berpaling ke orang lain. Tapi mungkin juga kehadiran Sasuke dapat membuka kenangan-kenangan mereka bersama dan membuatnya bisa melupakan Sai. Meski Sakura tak yakin dapat melupakan seseorang dengan cepat, tapi dia bertekad untuk melupakan Sai.

* * *

"Ayo berkemas Kakashi" ucap Sasuke sambil melepas jaket formal miliknya. Rasanya dia sudah tidak betah lama-lama berpenampilan seperti itu.

"Baik tuan muda".

"Permisi… " muncul seorang gadis berambut pink panjang dengan kacamata memasuki ruangan Sasuke.

"Ada apa Karin?" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah malas.

"Ma-maaf… Ta-tapi sebagian dokumen milik tuan Sasuke hilang!" kata Karin sambil membungkuk minta maaf, dia benar-benar takut.

"APA? BAGAIMANA BISA?" tanya Sasuke yang shock dan tanpa disadarinya, dia berteriak dengan sagat keras sekali.

"Salah satu pengantar dokumen tadi kecopetan dan… Dokumen milik tuan Sasuke juga ikut hilang… " Karin menjelaskan dengan tubuh bergetar ketakutan.

"Hnn, keluar!" ucap Sasuke benar-benar kesal dan menyuruh wanita tersebut keluar dari ruangannya.

"Tu-tuan Sasuke… Saya benar-benar minta maaf atas kejadian ini… "ucap Karin kembali membungkuk dan keluar dari ruangan itu setengah berlari.

.

"Sial, benar-benar keterlaluan!" umpat Sasuke sambil menggebrak meja. Semua dokumen yang dia buat dan akan dikirim untuk Tsunade malah hilang begitu saja, benar-benar terlalu.

"Tuan muda Sasuke…" Kakashi juga ikut bingung mau berkomentar apa.

"Siapkan alat kerjamu Kakashi, kita akan mengerjakannya sekarang dan besok harus selesai!" perintah Sasuke dengan tegas, kalau sudah seperti itu tidak ada satupun yang berani menolaknya.

* * *

Hari berganti menjadi sore dan semakin senja, tapi Sasuke sama sekali belum menampakkan diri. Sakura dengan setia menunggu kedatangan Sasuke di depan pintu gerbang sambil menggenggam handphonenya, berharap kekasihnya itu memberinya kabar.

"Nona Sakura… Lebih baik anda masuk ke dalam, tunggu di dalam saja" kata Ino yang menghampiri Sakura di depan gerbang. Hari sudah semakin gelap ditambah cuacanya sedang tidak bersahabat, angin kencang berhembus, kelihatannya akan turun hujan badai nanti malam.

"Kelihatannya percuma saja aku berharap… Dia tidak pulang hari ini… "ucap Sakura lirih, wajahnya terlihat sekali sangat kecewa.

'_Kenapa kau tidak pulang Sasuke… Aku sangat membutuhkanmu disini…'_ batinnya menangis sedih. Sekarang Sakura ragu apakah Sasuke benar-benar mencintainya.

~o0o~

.

"Tambah lagi, Ebisu-san!" kata Sakura sambil menimang-nimang botol sake kosong yang dia pegang.

"Nona Sakura, jangan minum terlalu banyak, nanti anda mabuk!" kata Ebisu berusaha mencegah Sakura untuk minum, botol yang dipegangnya adalah botol yang ke-sepuluh, kalau lebih dari itu mungkin Sakura akan benar-benar mabuk.

"Aku tidak peduli! Aku mau minum!" kali ini Sakura marah sambil menggebrak meja, membuat Ebisu takut dan terpaksa memberikannya dua botol sake lainnya yang tersisa.

"Tambah lagi Ebisu!" teriak Sakura yang sepertinya sudah mulai mabuk.

"Nona sakenya sudah habis, ayo kembali ke kamar!" kata Ino berusaha membawa gadis itu keluar dari dapur.

"Aku tidak mau Ino!" teriak Sakura berusaha memberontak.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Sai yang kebetulan mendegar keributan di dapur dan memutuskan untuk memeriksanya.

"Ah, Sai! Nona Sakura mabuk… Aku tidak bisa membawanya" kata Ino yang masih berusaha memegangin Sakura.

"Biar aku saja yang urus. Kau bantu Ebisu membereskan dapur" kata Sai yang sekarang mengambil alih Sakura dari Ino.

"Baik!" jawab Ino dengan sigap.

"Lepaskan aku!" Sakura masih saja meronta-ronta, Sai terpaksa harus menggendong gadis itu keluar dari dapur.

* * *

"Lebih baik anda istirahat" ucap Sai sambil menurunkan Sakura dari gendongannya begitu sampai di dalam kamar.

"Sasuke… " Sakura menarik tangan Sai yang dia kira Sasuke.

"Sasuke katakan… Katakan padaku apa kau… Apa kau mencintaiku Sasuke?" tanya Sakura yang dalam keadaan mabuk, Sai hanya terdiam melihat Sakura seperti ini.

"Aku ingin mendengar kau mengatakan 'Aku-cinta-padamu-Sakura', ayo cepat bilang Sasuke!" Sakura yang masih belum menyadari sosok didepannya itu bukan Sasuke melainkan Sai, terus memaksa pemuda itu untuk mengatakan hal yang ingin sekali dia dengar dari mulut Sasuke.

"Lebih baik anda tidur… " Sai berusaha menjauhkan Sakura dari dirinya yang terus-menerus menempel padanya sambil menyebut-nyebut nama Sasuke.

"Sudah kuduga! Kau memang tidak mencintaiku!" dengus Sakura kesal yang kemudian membanting dirinya ke atas tempat tidur.

"Kenapa… Kenapa kau perlakukan aku seperti ini Sasuke… Kau selalu menganggapku seolah tak ada… Seandainya kau bisa bersikap lebih baik seperti Sai… " Sakura berbicara pelan sambil terisak, meski pelan tapi Sai cukup bisa mendengar apa yang diucapkan gadis itu.

"Sakura… " Sai mendekati gadis itu yang kini setengah menangis sambil menggerutu.

"Aishiteru Sakura… " ucap Sai sambil mengecup kening gadis itu.

~o0o~

.

"Huwaa? Apa yang terjadi?" Sakura terbangun dari tidur sesaatnya tadi sambil memegangi keningnya yang terasa pusing.

"Oh, iya… Tadi aku minum sake terlalu banyak…" Sakura mencoba mengingat-ngingat kejadian yang dia alami beberapa jam yang lalu.

'_Tunggu dulu…'_ Sakura sepertinya mulai mengingat sesuatu. _'Rasanya… Tadi Sai… Dia… Apa aku bermimpi?' _mendadak wajahnya merona merah, dia merasa sudah melakukan hal bodoh pada Sai tadi.

"Aku harus mencari dan menanyakannya pada Sai!" dengan bergegas Sakura berlari keluar dari kamarnya. Dia berlari dengan cepat ke tempat biasa dia bertemu dengan Sai, derap langkah kakinya semakin cepat di iringi dengan tetesan hujan yang mulai turun.

.

"Sai, tunggu!" teriak Sakura kepada pemuda pucat yang sekarang sedang membuka pintu.

"Ada apa? Kelihatannya tergesa sekali?" tanya Sai heran melihat Sakura yang datang menemuinya berlari-lari seperti itu. _'Apa Sakura mengetahuinya?' _Pikir Sai merasa tidak enak.

"Ada yang ingin kutanyakan, apakah tadi-" belum sempat Sakura menyelesaikan pertanyaannya mendadak terdengar suara petir yang sangat keras.

JELEGUR! Ctak... Ctak…

"KYAAAAA!" Sakura yang kaget berteriak keras dan tanpa sadar dia memeluk Sai.

'_Ga-gawat… Aku memeluk Sai…'_ Sakura mulai panik, dia benar-benar tak bisa menahan perasaannya pada Sai, meskipun sebenarnya dia sudah berjanji untuk melupakan pemuda ini demi Sasuke, karena dia sudah berjanji untuk hidup bahagia dengan Sasuke.

'_Sakura… Kenapa dia harus seperti ini padaku…'_ Sai tanpa sadar mendekap tubuh Sakura dengan erat, untuk sesaat dia lupa siapa gadis yang ada dihadapannya ini.

"Sa-Sai…?" Suara Sakura barusan akhirnya menyadarkan Sai apa yang baru saja dia lakukan, dengan cepat Sai melepaskan pelukannya dari Sakura.

"Ma-maaf…" ucap Sai terlihat agak canggung, dan ini untuk pertama kalinya Sakura melihat sikap Sai jadi canggung seperti ini. Dengan cepat Sai membalikkan tubuhnya dari Sakura.

"Hahahaha, aku tak menyangka ternyata Sai juga takut pada petir ya!" kata Sakura yang sepertinya salah paham.

"Uh… Iya benar sekali hahahaha, saya sangat takut dengan suaranya tadi!" timpal Sai mencoba bersikap biasa. _'Baguslah dia tidak menyadarinya'_ sambung Sai dari dalam hati.

"Oh, ya ada apa tadi mencari saya?" tanya Sai berusaha mencari topik pembicaraan.

"Umm… Tidak jadi… aku rasa aku salah! Sudah ya, Sai. Selamat malam!" balas Sakura yang akhirnya pergi meninggalkan Sai diruangan itu sendiri.

'_Sudahlah… Mungkin aku hanya bermimpi… Tapi kenapa tadi pelukan Sai terasa berbeda…'._

__**TBC...**

* * *

Author : Huahh chapter ini, chapter terpanjang dari chapter sebelumnya! Ampe pegel... Maaf kalau banyak typos disana-sini, mata saya majemuk jadi sulit ck ck ck._  
_

Sasuke : Oi, gue kapan pulangnya nih? Sakura sama Sai jadi tambah mesra aja!.

Author : Lo pulang disaat yang tepat kok!.

Itachi : Eh, pas elo pulang, Sakura malah udah nikah sama Sai!.

Sasuke : Jangan nakutin seperti itu baka! *Ngelempar pajangan ke Itachi*.

Author : Tenang Sasuke... Pendukung lo banyak tuh! Jadi kayaknya bakal berakhir SasuSaku deh, Atau... mendadak pendukung Sai jadi banyak nantinya?.

Sasuke : Pokoknya dukung gue!.

Sai : *Senyum-senyum gak beres*.

Author : Halah! Sudahlah, yang mau reviews silahkan, saran serta kritik, dan dengan sangat rendah hati author mohon maaf kalau ceritanya kurang berkenan.

**HAPPY READ ^^V.**


	7. Under the moon I still loving you

Author : Sepertinya author sukses bikin yang baca geregetan ya? (PEDE), soalnya Sasuke aka si bang Toyib gak pulang-pulang hahahaha, tapi di chapter ini Sasuke author munculkan kok, JRENGGG!.

Sasuke : Terima kasih, terima kasih! *Dadah-dadah*.

Sebelumnya author mau minta maaf buat SasuSaku FC atau apapun itu bila kurang berkenan dengan cerita author yang ini. Dan author sadar banyaknya adegan antara Sai dan Sakura. Tapi tentu saja author tidak melupakan Sasuke, karena sepertinya akan berakhir dengan Sasuke dan Sakura...Karena banyaknya yang minta pairing itu dan... *Ngelirik golok dileher author*, hehehehe.

Author : Sekali lagi maaf, sebenarnya di chapter 4 (kayanya ya?), author sudah menuliskan inti cerita dari fic ini, dan author harap yang baca bisa tanggap dan mengerti... Tapi mungkin cara author menyampaikan ceritanya kurang benar... Mungkin akan author tulis lagi nanti inti dan maksud penyampaian dari cerita ini di akhir cerita, terimakasih sebelumnya dan maaf m(_)m.

Sasuke : Kebanyakan minta maaf lo! *Nendang author*.

Warning : T rate, banyak galau.

Pairing : SasukeXSakuraXSai/Slight SaiXIno

Disclaimer : Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**7 Days Under The Moon**

**Chapter 7**

**(Still lovin' you)**

**.**

**.**

"Selamat pagi tuan putri Sakura" ucap seorang sosok pemuda yang kini tengah berada di dalam kamar Sakura.

"Selamat pagi Sasuke… Sa-Sasuke? Sasuke!" mata Sakura terbelalak begitu melihat sosok Sasuke sudah ada di hadapannya, tanpa menunggu hitungan menit dia langsung menubruk pemuda tersebut.

"Berhenti menubrukku seperti ini setiap kali kita bertemu Sakura!" Sasuke berusaha melepaskan pelukan Sakura darinya.

"Tapi aku sangat merindukanmu! Kau tidak tau aku mengalami hari-hari yang berat sendirian disini… Aku membutuhkanmu Sasuke… " jawab Sakura sambil tertunduk dan memegangi dadanya yang terasa sesak.

"Hnn.." balas Sasuke sambil melirik Sakura. Dia sudah mendengar semua cerita mengenai kedekatan tunangannya ini dengan Sai. Tapi Sasuke tidak ingin membuat masalah, biarlah Sakura yang memutuskan.

"Ku tinggal dulu ya, Sakura. Aku harus menemui ayah". Kata Sasuke yang berjalan pergi.

.

"Nona Sakura, selamat pagi! Eh? Anda sudah bangun ya?" tak lama Ino datang dan melihat Sakura sudah terbangun dari tempat tidurnya segera menghentikkan teriakannya.

"Aku sudah bangun dari tadi, Ino" jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum pucat kepada Ino.

"Nona Sakura, anda sakit? Kenapa wajah anda terlihat pucat?" tanya Ino yang tanggap begitu melihat wajah Sakura tidak seperti hari biasanya yang ceria.

"Tidak apa-apa Ino… Hanya sedikit banyak pikiran… " balas Sakura agak lemas.

"Aku tau! Pasti nona Sakura tegang ya, memikirkan hari pernikahan yang akan segera diadakan? Saya mengerti sekali! Memang orang-orang banyak yang bilang, menjelang hari pernikahan akan membuat para gadis gelisah!" Ino berceloteh sendiri.

'_Bukan karena itu Ino… Tapi karena aku ragu dengan perasaanku sendiri…'_ jawab Sakura dari dalam hatinya.

"Oh, ya nona Sakura. Anda harus segera bersiap-siap, karena hari ini anda akan pergi untuk mencoba riasan di tempat Kurenai-san bersama dengan tuan muda Sasuke." Kata Ino mengingatkan. Tak ada jawaban dari Sakura, dia hanya berdiri dari tempat tidurnya dan beranjak pergi ke kamar mandi.

* * *

"Apa? Kau tidak bisa ikut denganku Sasuke?" Sakura langsung cemberut mendengar Sasuke tidak bisa ikut menemaninya ke tempat Kurenai.

"Aku harus membuat laporan pada ayah… Kuharap kau mengerti, Sakura" balas Sasuke santai sambil tetap memakan sarapannya.

"Haaaah, padahal kupikir sudah bisa pergi dengan Sasuke, karena akhirnya kau sudah pulang. Tapi ternyata tidak bisa juga!" Sakura sengaja mengembungkan kedua pipinya dan memalingkan wajahnya dari Sasuke.

"Jangan kekanak-kanakan Sakura. Kau bisa pergi dengan sai" . Kata-kata Sasuke barusan sukses membuat suasana menjadi hening sesaat. Sakura dan Sai segera terdiam, begitu juga dengan Itachi yang terkejut dengan omongan Sasuke, bukankah Sasuke sudah tau kedekatan Sakura dan Sai selama dia pergi? Lalu mengapa Sasuke membiarkan Sakura pergi dengan Sai.

"Sai… Kau bisa menemani Sakura, kan?" tanya Sasuke memecahkan keheningan yang sempat terjadi beberapa menit tadi.

"Ah, tentu saja" jawab Sai dengan cepat.

"Aku permisi duluan, masih ada urusan yang harus kukerjakan" akhirnya Uchiha muda itu pergi meninggalkan meja makan tanpa melihat ke arah Sakura lagi.

'_Ini benar-benar buruk… '_ batin Sakura merutuki dirinya sendiri.

~o0o~

.

"Sasuke… Kau yakin tidak mau ikut?" tanya Sakura masih berharap kalau Sasuke akan merubah pendiriannya, dia takut bila berada lebih lama lagi dengan Sai, akan sulit baginya untuk melupakan pemuda itu.

"Tch… " Itachi yang berdiri di sebelah Sasuke terlihat sekali tidak senang.

"Iya, kalian pergi saja. Aku sangat percaya pada kalian berdua" ucap Sasuke dengan mantap sambil tersenyum lembut pada Sakura.

"Sasuke… Aku akan kembali padamu" ucap Sakura sambil memeluk Sasuke sesaat. Kata-kata yang diucapkan Sakura barusan bukanlah sekedar kata-kata biasa, tapi itu merupakan janji yang akan dia tepati pada Sasuke.

"Baiklah, kami pergi dulu Shizune-san!" kata Ino yang ikut pergi dengan Sakura dan Sai.

"Hati-hati dijalan!" balas Shizune dengan melambaikan tangannya sambil melihat mobil yang membawa Sakura akhirnya pergi jauh.

"Kau benar-benar percaya diri sekali Sasuke" kata Itachi yang baru berkomentar setelah Sakura benar-benar pergi dengan yang lainnya.

"Aku bukan percaya diri… Tapi aku percaya pada keduanya, mereka tidak akan mengkhianatiku" jawab Sasuke santai yang kemudian meninggalkan Itachi yang bingung sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

* * *

Setelah menempuh perjalanan kurang lebih 2 jam, akhirnya mereka tiba juga di tempat Kurenai.

"Selamat datang nona Haruno!" sapa seorang wanita cantik berbola mata merah yang segera menyambut mereka.

"Terima kasih" jawab Sakura singkat.

"Anda pasti nona Haruno! Kenalkan nama saya Kurenai, dan saya yang akan bertanggung jawab mengenai riasan anda", ucap wanita bernama Kurenai tersebut sambil mempersilahkan Sakura dan yang lainnya masuk.

~o0o~

.

"Silahkan duduk disini, saya akan mengambil alat-alat make-upnya dulu", Kurenai meminta Sakura duduk diruangan make-up, sedangkan Sai dan Ino menunggu di luar.

"Kau tau Sai, aku lega sekali begitu tuan muda Sasuke pulang" Ino memulai pembicaraan kepada Sai, sejak tadi mereka berdua hanya saling terdiam tanpa saling bicara dan situasi itu membuat Ino gugup.

"Akhir-akhir ini kelihatannya nona Sakura seperti menghadapi suatu masalah… Dia terlihat seperti bingung, aku sangat khawatir karena dia tidak bercerita apa-apa padaku. Kuharap dengan adanya tuan muda Sasuke bisa membuat nona Sakura tenang". Ino mulai bercerita dan Sai pun mulai mendengarkannya.

"Aku selalu berdoa agar hubungan mereka berdua baik-baik saja, karena menurutku mereka sangat cocok! Kau setuju pada ku, kan Sai?".

"Iya, aku sependapat denganmu… Mereka berdua sangat cocok satu sama lain".

Ino dan Sai akhirnya saling mengobrol, tentunya Ino yang lebih banyak bicara dan Sai lebih banyak diam mendengarkan celotehan Ino. Tak lama kemudian Kurenai keluar...

"Ta-daaa! Bagaimana menurut kalian?" tanya Kurenai yang selesai memberi make-up pada Sakura.

"Wahhh, nona Sakura anda cantik sekali!" ujar Ino dengan penuh kekaguman menatap Sakura.

"Bagaimana menurut anda?" kali ini Kurenai beralih bertanya kepada Sai.

"Cantik", balas Sai singkat.

"Benarkan, berarti make-up ku tidak salah!" kata Kurenai sambil tersenyum bangga karena make-up yang dia gunakan untuk Sakura terlihat alami dan sesuai.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan pengantin prianya?" tanya Kurenai menatap Sai.

"Ah, bu-bukan saya! Saya kemari hanya mengantar karena tuan muda Sasuke tak bisa kemari sendiri", jawab Sai dengan cepat, tentunya dia tak ingin adanya kesalah-pahaman.

"Oh, begitu ya… Tapi sebelumnya saya belum pernah melihat tuan muda Sasuke, jadi saya tidak tau make-up apa yang cocok untuknya" kata Kurenai sambil menopang dagu.

"Ah, apa anda bisa membantu?" tanya Kurenai melirik Sai.

"Kurenai-san… Gunakan saja make-up dengan warna senada dengan punyaku" sakura segera memberi usul dengan cepat. Dia benar-benar takut kejadian saat memilih gaun pengantin terulang lagi, dia berusaha untuk menjaga perasaannya sendiri.

"Baiklah kalau begitu" balas Kurenai yang tampaknya sedikit kecewa, tapi dia juga tidak bisa memaksa.

"Terima kasih Kurenai-san, kami permisi dulu!" Sakura dan yang lainnya segera berpamitan untuk pulang.

* * *

"Selamat datang nona Sakura, nona Ino, tuan Sai!" Ebisu yang sedang memotong bunga di depan segera memberi salam.

"Terima kasih, Ebisu-san" balas ketiganya.

"Nona Sakura, tuan muda Sasuke ingin bertemu dengan anda di ruang kerjanya".

"Oh, baiklah".

"Mari saya antar!". Ebisu mengantar Sakura ke ruangan kerja Sasuke.

~o0o~

.

Tok! Tok! Tok.

"Silahkan masuk!" balas Sasuke begitu mendengar suara ketukan dari pintu.

"Saya permisi dulu, nona Sakura" ucap Ebisu yang mohon diri setelah mengantarkan Sakura.

.

"Kata Ebisu-san… Kau ingin bertemu denganku? Ada apa Sasuke?" tanya Sakura mendadak menjadi canggung.

"Kau ini kenapa Sakura? Kenapa sikapmu seperti orang asing saja terhadapku?" tanya Sasuke mencurigai sikap Sakura yang tak biasanya.

"Aku hanya belajar untuk bersikap dewasa, bukankah itu yang kau mau?" balas Sakura yang kini berjalan mendekati Sasuke, dia ingin sekali melihat wajah pemuda ini, pemuda yang sangat dia cintai dan dia ingin kembali mencintai Sasuke.

"Hnn" balas Sasuke singkat.

"Bersikap baiklah sedikit padaku, Sasuke. Kelak aku akan menjadi istrimu kan!" dengus sakura agak kesal dengan balasan Sasuke yang cuek seperti itu.

"Apa kau ragu padaku Sakura?" tanya Sasuke yang kini mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah gadis itu.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan Sasuke?" tanya Sakura terkejut dengan tindakan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba seperti ini. Perlakuan Sasuke barusan sukses memberikan rona merah diwajah Sakura.

"Heh… Rupanya kau masih mencintaiku" ucap Sasuke sambil menyeringai kecil dan terus menempel pada Sakura.

"Jangan bercanda Sasuke!" balas Sakura mendorong tubuh kekasihnya agar menjauh darinya.

"Kau itu benar-benar menyebalkan Sasuke!" Sakura segera pergi dari ruangan itu dengan hati yang berdebar. Apa ini? Apa tadi Sasuke hanya mengetesnya saja?.

* * *

Malam pun tiba, dan Sakura kembali tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak.

'_Apakah cinta benar-benar menyiksa seperti ini? Apa mungkin aku mencintai dua orang disaat yang bersamaan?'_ Sakura kembali bertarung dengan pikiran-pikirannya, sejak tadi dia hanya membolak-balikkan tubuhnya tanpa bisa memejamkan matanya sama sekali.

'_Sai… Selama ini aku tidak tau bagaimana perasaannya kepadaku… Apa dia juga memliki rasa yang sama?'_ benar juga, selama ini Sakura tidak pernah tau bagaimana perasaan Sai padanya. _'Aku harus mencari tau!' _sambung Sakura dalam hati sambil pergi bergegas meninggalkan kamarnya.

~o0o~

.

"Sa… Sasuke?" betapa terkejutnya Sakura melihat sosok yang berada disana bukanlah Sai melainkan Sasuke.

"Tak bisa tidur Sakura?" tanya Sasuke dengan suara yang lembut.

"Ah, iya aku hanya sedang mencari udara segar" balas Sakura bingung, hampir saja tadi dia salah panggil.

"Masuklah…" kata Sasuke menyuruh Sakura untuk masuk kedalam.

"Sedang apa kau disini Sasuke?" tanya Sakura heran dan tak menyangka bisa menemukan Sasuke disini, dia pikir pemuda ini sudah tertidur pulas.

"Tidak ada… " jawab Sasuke yang kemudian duduk dan mulai memainkan piano. Sakura tidak menduga kalau Sasuke bisa memainkan piano.

"Kau bisa memainkan piano, Sasuke?" .

"Sedikit… Sai yang mengajarkanku" jawab Sasuke sambil terus memainkan lantunan demi lantunan, jarinya dengan lincah memencet tiap tuts piano.

"Ah… Sai… " entah mengapa setelah nama Sai disebut oleh Sasuke ada sedikit perasaan sesak dihatinya, dan sangat sakit.

"Sakura… Aku minta maaf atas semua sikapku padamu" Sasuke mendadak berhenti memainkan piano itu dan berdiri menghampiri Sakura yang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba minta maaf padaku Sasuke?" tanya Sakura memundurkan langkahnya dari Sasuke.

"Sakura… Tetaplah bersamaku…" Sasuke memeluk gadis yang didepannya dengan erat, seolah dia tidak ingin kehilangan gadis itu. Seketika Sakura merasakan panas di dalam hatinya. Pelukan ini, pelukan yang sudah lama sekali tak dia rasakan… Sasuke ternyata masih sangat mencintainya, Sakura dapat mengetahui itu dari cara Sasuke memeluk erat dirinya, sebuah pelukan yang mengatakan kalau Sakura hanya miliknya seorang dan tak ada siapapun yang bisa mengambilnya.

"Aku tau, aku sering meninggalkanmu sendirian… Aku egois dan sikapku terlalu dingin padamu… Tapi aku…Aku cinta padamu Sakura…" Sasuke yang egois, memiliki harga diri tinggi, kali ini dia mau mengakui semua kelemahannya, dan terlebih dari itu semua, dia mengatakan hal yang selama ini ingin sekali Sakura dengar. Sakura merasa seperti bermimpi.

"Aku akan tetap bersamamu Sasuke… " balas Sakura yang kini membelai wajah Sasuke dengan lembut.

Keduanya menghabiskan malam berdua di bawah terangnya cahaya bulan… Dan Sakura berharap bisa selamanya seperti ini dengan Sasuke.

**TBC…**

* * *

Author : Sepertinya alur ini kecepetan ya? Ah, saya kehilangan ide di tengah cerita... Gomen!.

Sasuke : Jangan ngeles!.

Author : Untuk adegan SasuSaku-nya maaf kalau kurang berkenan, disini Sasuke berusaha untuk meyakinkan perasaan Sakura kembali terhadapnya... Tapi jadi aneh bin ajaib gini ya? *Garunk-garuk bingung*. Ano, saya kurang jago bikin adegan romance, sebenernya mau menyelipkan adegan kissu antara Sasuke sama Sakura, hanya saja saya gak kuat nulisnya.

Sasuke : Author beneran gendeng! Tiap mau nulis adegan kissu dia pasti ngakak gak berenti-berenti persis orgil! *Merinding disco*.

Author : Yah, mau gimana... Reflek sih! Tiap mau nulis adegan romantis saya pasti ketawa dulu sampe berjam-jam...

Pein : Emang jiwa sedeng ya gitu! *Ditendang author*.

Author : Sudahlah daripada curcol disini, yang mau reviews silahkan, serta saran dan kritik... Dan yang mau tanya detail cerita ini juga gak apa-apa, tanya aja kalau bingung... Feel free to ask me anything ok! Dan yang mau kasih tips adegan romantis juga boleh hahaha, akhir kata...

.

.**HAPPY READ ^^v.**


	8. Under the moon we meet again

Author : Makasih buat yang udah reviews dan kasih saran serta kritiknya. Satu chapter sebelum the end, semoga berkenan buat yang baca, maaf kalau abal dan jelek.

Warning : T rate, abal, banyak galau.

Pairing : SakuraXSasuke.

Disclaimer : Milik Masashi Kishimoto, author cuma pinjem.

* * *

**7 Days Under The Moon**

**Chapter 8**

**(We meet again)**

**.**

**.**

"SELAMAT PAGI!" sapa Sakura kepada Ino yang baru saja hendak masuk ke kamarnya.

"Pa-pagi … Tumben sekali nona Sakura sudah bangun?" tanya Ino agak terkejut melihat Sakura sudah berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya sambil tersenyum ceria.

"Tentu saja! Besok adalah hari yang paling kunantikan! Aku mau pergi menemui Sasuke dulu ya, dah Ino!" balas Sakura yang bergegas pergi dengan senyum mengembang.

'_Syukurlah nona Sakura sudah kembali ke sifat asalnya'_ batin Ino merasa lega, setelah hari-hari kemarin dia merasa Sakura seperti sedang sangat bingung.

.

"Selamat pagi nona Ino" sapa Sai yang muncul setelah gak lama Sakura pergi.

"Pagi Sai!" jawab Ino tersenyum lebar.

"Nona Sakura sudah bangun?" .

"Ah, dia sudah bangun dan baru saja pergi menemui tuan muda Sasuke".

"Begitu ya … " wajah Sai tampak terlihat sedikit kecewa.

"Kalau ada pesan katakan saja padaku, nanti akan kusampaikan!" kata Ino yang sepertinya dapat membaca kekecewaan diwajah Sai.

"Tidak usah, terima kasih nona Ino. Saya permisi dulu" balas Sai yang lebih memilih pergi dari sana.

'_Kenapa Sai terlihat aneh … '_ pikir Ino yang gak biasanya melihat Sai seperti sedang kebingungan.

* * *

"Kalian berdua terlihat sangat sempurna dan cocok!" Shizune memberi pujian pada Sakura dan Sasuke yang sedang _fitting_ baju di ruangan Sasuke.

"Aku setuju!" timpal Ten-Ten ikut memuji.

"Baju dan riasannya benar-benar cocok!" Shizune tak henti-hentinya memuji, membuat kedua pasangan itu jadi salah tingkah.

"Shizune-san, jangan terus-terusan memuji!" kata Sakura dengan wajah yang sudah sangat merah.

"Benar-benar, aku tak akan memuji lagi. Lihat, tuan muda Sasuke sampai tak bisa berkata apa-apa!" jawab Shizune sambil setengah tertawa.

"Bagaimana, kalau diambil fotonya dulu untuk dipajang pada ruang utama besok nanti?" kata Ten-Ten sangat bersemangat.

"Ah, benar juga! Cepat ambil kameranya!" timpal Shizune meminta Ten-Ten untuk mengambil kamera, tapi langsung dicegah oleh Sakura.

"Tunggu dulu! Aku ada ide lebih bagus dari itu!" kata Sakura yang kemudian menggandeng tangan Sasuke pergi keluar. Shizune dan Ten-Ten hanya saling pandang bingung, apa yang mau dilakukan Sakura.

~o0o~

.

"Kita ini mau kemana Sakura?" tanya Sasuke yang masih ditarik oleh Sakura.

"Lihat saja nanti!" balas Sakura sambil mengerlingkan sebelah matanya.

.

"Sudah kuduga kau ada disini Sai!" kata Sakura yang ternyata dia membawa Sasuke pergi ke ruangan galeri milik Sai yang pernah ditunjukkan Sai kepadanya beberapa waktu lalu.

"Selamat pagi Sakura, Sasuke" balas Sai tetap berusaha untuk tersenyum walaupun sebenarnya dia bingung.

"Sai, kau bisa melukis kami berdua seperti ini?" tanya Sakura dengan antusias dan segera memaksa Sasuke untuk duduk disebuah kursi yang ada disana.

"Ah, tentu saja bisa" jawab Sai menyanggupi permintaan Sakura.

"Tolong lukis kami ya!" pinta Sakura dengan senyum mengembang sambil ambil posisi berdiri disebelah Sasuke.

"Aku akan mulai melukis".

.

Sai mulai menarik goresan demi goresan dikanvasnya, dia tampak begitu sangat serius. Sakura terdiam sambil menatap Sai yang tengah serius, diam-diam dia meremas genggaman tangannya ke dalam tangan Sasuke.

'_Sai … Apa yang kau rasakan padaku … ?'_ Sakura bertanya dalam hati tanpa sadar Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri.

"Hmm? Nona Sakura? Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Sai yang sepertinya menyadari perubahan ekspresi di wajah gadis itu.

"A-ah, tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya lelah!" jawab Sakura dengan cepat.

"Kau mau istirahat dulu, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke yang sepertinya mengkhawatirkan gadis itu.

"Iya" jawab Sakura sambil mengangguk kecil.

"Akan kuambilkan minuman untuk kalian berdua" kata Sai yang kemudian beranjak berdiri dari posisinya.

"Tidak usah, biar aku saja yang ambilkan" potong Sasuke dengan cepat dan segera pergi dari sana.

Keadaan menjadi hening saat Sasuke pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua. Sakura tidak tau harus berbicara apa pada Sai, dan Sai sendiri hanya diam saja. Tak lama Sasuke kembali lagi dengan membawa segelas minuman segar untuk Sakura.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke … " kata Sakura sambil menerima gelas yang disodorkan Sasuke padanya.

"Lebih baik anda membawa nona Sakura istirahat di kamarnya" kata Sai kepada Sasuke yang sepertinya ikut mengkhawatirkan Sakura.

"Ayo, Sakura. Yang dikatakan Sai benar, lebih baik kau istriahat. Aku tak mau kau sampai sakit" kata Sasuke sambil mengajak Sakura pergi.

"Tapi lukisannya … " kelihatannya Sakura setengah bimbang.

"Tak apa nona Sakura, gambarnya sudah setengah jadi. Saya bisa melanjutkannya sendiri nanti" jawab Sai mencoba membujuk Sakura.

"Baiklah kalau begitu … Maaf ya, Sai" akhirnya Sakura menuruti kata-kata Sasuke dan pergi meninggalkan Sai.

* * *

Sasuke mengantarkan Sakura ke kamarnya ...

"Ino, tolong kau jaga Sakura ya" kata Sasuke meminta Ino untuk menjaga Sakura.

"Baik tuan muda Sasuke" jawab Ino yang kemudian mengantar Sasuke keluar kamar.

.

"Nona Sakura, anda kenapa? Kalau sakit lebih baik acara pernikahannya ditunda saja". Kata Ino yang ikut-ikutan mencemaskan Sakura.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Ino. Maaf ya, aku jadi mencemaskan semua orang … " jawab Sakura jadi merasa tak enak telah membuat orang-orang disekitarnya khawatir.

"Ino … Aku bisa minta tolong padamu?" tanya Sakura kepada Ino, gadis itu terlihat agak ragu.

"Tentu saja! Nona Sakura bisa minta tolong apapun kepadaku, kalau bisa aku pasti melakukannya!" kata Ino berusaha meyakinkan Sakura.

"Tunggi disini sebentar … " Sakura beranjak pergi ke lemari, terlihat dia seperti mengambil sepucuk surat dari dalam lemari.

"Tolong berikan ini pada Sai" kata Sakura sambil menyerahkan surat tersebut kepada Ino.

"Nona Sakura … Ini … " .

"Tolong rahasiakan ini dari siapapun ya" pinta Sakura, Ino langsung mengangguk mengerti

"Baiklah, aku mengerti … " jawab Ino yang segera bergegas pergi untuk mencari Sai.

"Aku harus bisa menyelesaikan semua perasaan ini … " Sakura berkata pelan sambil melihat foto dirinya yang tengah berdiri disebelah Sasuke. Tampaknya dia sudah memantapkan hatinya.

* * *

"Kau mau kemana Ino? Kau terlihat terburu-buru sekali?" tanya Itachi yang menghampiri gadis itu.

"Tuan muda Itachi! Aku sedang mencari Sai!" jawab Ino setengah kaget karena dia tidak menyadari kehadiran Itachi sebelumnya.

"Oh, kulihat dia masih ada di ruangan galeri. Mau ku antar?" jawab Itachi sekaligus menawarkan untuk mengantar Ino.

"Tidak usah tuan muda Itachi, terima kasih maaf aku harus buru-buru!" jawab Ino yang kemudian segera pergi dengan setengah berlari.

"Hmmm, tidak biasanya sikap Ino seperti itu? Dan apa yang dia bawa tadi?" Itachi mulai mencurigai gelagat Ino yang tidak biasanya. Karena penasaran diam-diam Itachi mengikuti Ino.

~o0o~

.

"Ummm … Sai, apa aku boleh masuk?" tanya Ino yang sudah berada di depan ruangan galeri, sepertinya Sai sedang sibuk.

"Boleh, silahkan masuk". Jawab Sai mempersilahkan Ino masuk tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari lukisan yang sedang dia kerjakan.

"Ada perlu apa nona Ino?" tanya Sai yang kemudian menghentikan aktifitas melukisnya dan kini tengah berdiri di depan Ino.

"Aku hanya ingin menyerahkan ini padamu dari nona Sakura" jawab Ino sambil menyerahkan surat milik Sakura yang diberikan kepadanya.

"Apa ini?" tanya Sai lagi dengan bingung.

"Aku juga tidak tau, tapi kelihatannya penting. Soalnya nona Sakura memintaku untuk menjaga hal ini sebagai rahasia" jawab Ino menjelaskan.

"Begitu ya … Baiklah, terima kasih sudah mengirimkannya padaku nona Ino" kata Sai sambil tersenyum tulus.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu" kata Ino yang kemudian berpamitan.

Begitu Ino sudah pergi, Sai membuka isi surat dari Sakura. Dan ternyata isinya tertulis kalau Sakura ingin bertemu dengannya di halaman belakang jam 10 malam nanti.

'_Sakura … Apa yang sebenarnya kau pikirkan …'_ batin Sai bertanya-tanya, dia tak menyangka kalau Sakura akan memberinya surat seperti ini, dia benar-benar tak habis pikir. Selain itu, kalau sampai hal ini diketahui yang lain pasti akan menjadi masalah.

"Sai, ternyata kau disini. Aku mencarimu kemana-mana" Shizune mendadak muncul di depan ruangan, membuat Sai terkejut dan membuyarkan lamunannya tadi.

"Ada apa Shizune-san?" tanya Sai, berusaha bersikap sewajar mungkin.

"Tuan besar Fugaku ingin bertemu denganmu, tampaknya ada hal penting yang ingin dibicarakan" jawab Shizune menjelaskan tanpa mencurigai sikap Sai.

"Baiklah aku akan kesana, terima kasih sudah memberitahuku" balas Sai masih berusaha menjaga kewajaran sikapnya.

Dengan cepat Sai pergi bersama dengan Shizune, karena terburu-buru dia melupakan surat yang tadi dia pegang diletakannya begitu saja. Itachi yang melihat celah segera mengambil kesempatan untuk mengetahui isi surat yang di bawa Ino tadi. Dia segera menyelinap masuk ke dalam ruangan Sai dan menemukan sepucuk surat.

"Temui aku jam 10 malam nanti di halaman belakang … Sakura … " Itachi membaca surat tersebut, tampak raut wajahnya berubah marah._ 'Aku harus memberitahu Sasuke'_ pikir Itachi yang segera pergi dari sana dan meletakkan kembali surat tersebut agar Sai tidak curiga nantinya.

.

"Sudah kubilang kan? Sakura dan Sai ada hubungan, kau harus segera bertindak Sasuke!" kata Itachi sambil menjelaskan semua yang dia tau.

"Hnn … " balas Sasuke hanya mendengus kecil.

"Tidak lucu kalau kau sampai kehilangan calon istrimu di hari pernikahanmu!" kata Itachi lagi setengah memprovokasi.

"Aku bisa mengatasi semua masalahku sendiri" jawab Sasuke dengan tenang, membuat Itachi semakin tak habis pikir dengan sikap adiknya ini.

"Sasuke, aku tak mengerti dengan sikapmu. Lebih baik diselesaikan sekarang, mereka berdua tak bisa didiamkan begini saja!" Itachi tetap ngotot sama pendapatnya.

"Aku tau kau peduli, tapi biarkan aku menyelesaikan masalahku sendiri. Sakura adalah tunanganku jadi biarkan urusan ini kami yang selesaikan. Sekarang aku minta kau tinggalkan aku sendiri …" jawab Sasuke lagi yang sebenarnya dia juga mencemaskan situasi seperti ini.

"Terserah kau sajalah … " balas Itachi yang kemudian pergi meninggalkan Sasuke, mungkin adiknya butuh waktu untuk berpikir sebelum bertindak.

* * *

Malamnya Sakura pergi keluar kamar secara diam-diam. Tentu saja dia tak ingin diketahui oleh orang lain. Dengan perlahan Sakura menutup pintu kamarnya dan berjalan menuju halaman belakang, tempat dimana dia sudah berjanji untuk menemui Sai disana. Dia berharap semoga Sai ada disana. Tanpa disadari, Sasuke yang memang berniat untuk berbicara dengan Sai melihat Sakura. Dia pun mengikuti instingnya untuk membuntuti gadis itu.

"Sai … " sapa Sakura yang ternyata Sai benar-benar menunggunya.

"Sakura … " balas Sai dengan wajah bingung, dia tak mengerti mengapa dia bisa terjebak di dalam situasi seperti ini.

"Sakura … Dan Sai … " Sasuke yang berada jauh dari keduanya menahan rasa panas dihatinya agar tak meluap keluar. Dia memutuskan untuk mengamati keadaannya terlebih dahulu.

Apa yang sebenarnya ingin Sakura katakana? Apa Sakura akan meninggalkan Sasuke?.

**TBC …**

* * *

Author : Semoga ceritanya bisa berkenan, cerita ini sisa satu chapter lagi tamat dam author harap tamatnya nanti tidak mengecewakan.

.

.

**HAPPY READ ^^V.**


End file.
